Real Love
by lennonjohnrzeznik
Summary: [sasusaku] Sakura went on an assassination mission but things turned out all wrong. At the midst of it all, a young man stepped in front only to change her life in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

okay.. i edited the first chapter.. made some changes.. just some slight changes to it.. hehe.. well, school is coming so i might not update for a couple of weeks but i promise i'll try to.. anyway.. as i've said this is my first fanfic so please bear with me.. really love the couple sasusaku! 

oh yeah special thanks to:

**MyExodus90  
shi hime  
sasusaku4life  
**  
for reviewing and all! thanks so much! its my first time to receive reviews! sorry if i havent updated much sooner.. screw me for that lol!

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 1

_She stood in shock. Blank eyes darting around every wall covered with unmistakably blood._

"_Blood.."_

_The word rang trough her head. Their bodies are everywhere. She doesn't know what to do. She stood her ground, not doing anything but stare blankly at the blood-covered walls. She did not dare cry. She could see their heads, which were just a few feet away from where she stood. Pain and fear was written all over their expressions. _

_They have died painfully._

"_Otousan.. Okasang.."_

_She stared and stared, not moving a muscle. The smell of blood stinging her sense of smell and the smell of their bodies rotting for being there for too long exposed to air. It was stinging her up to the extent that she could almost taste it. It was killing her. If the gory and horrible sight couldn't kill her enough, then the poisonous smell will. It may take a while, but she did not care cause anytime now she would be dead._

'Just a few more hours.. then my body will feel the effects of the poisonous air.. just a few more hours..'

_She sat in the corner. Staring at her mother's eyes and fear stricken face. Not caring a bit if her whole back were soaked with blood because of the wall she's leaning in to. Her eyes were blank and her face emotionless._

'Just a few more hours..'

_She was trying to kill herself._

_Then before she knew it, she found herself in a different place and in a different situation. She was at the gates of Konoha. She was crying. She was feeling incredible pain inside her and the lump on her throat doesn't make it any better. She wanted to say it. She has to. Cause he can't leave. She gave in._

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

_He walked towards her. Onyx eyes showing no signs of emotions and dark hair swaying with the cool air of the night. He was getting closer until they were only inches apart._

"_Thank you.."_

_She passed out.

* * *

_

Sakura woke up. She's sweating and breathing heavily. Her clothes were soaked with sweat. She feels exhausted even though she just had her sleep. She lowered her head so that her eyes couldn't be seen.

"It's that damn dream again.." she whispered.

It's always the same. It starts off with the horrible sight of her parents being chopped to death for some unknown reason up to now. Even though the Hokage promised to find who killed them, she knew there's nothing she could do anymore. She would never find out. She would never know why. And when it came to the part where she willingly waits for death to come and take over her, it changes.

"Sasuke.."

She tried to push the thought away. She shouldn't be even thinking about him. She should have been used to it by now. She has these dreams for six years. For the first two years she dreamt about it she was always affected by it, she wouldn't eat and she would only go out to train and nothing more. She was afraid to sleep. But as the years passed she realized that they're just dreams and it's a really funny way to be vulnerable. Even though it talks about her past and pain, she realized she shouldn't be too affected by it. Past is past and there's nothing she can do about it anymore. She changed. And she changed a lot.

She glanced at the clock. It read four AM. What an ungodly hour to wake up she thought. But she knew she couldn't sleep again. Who can sleep after nightmares anyway.

She stood up and grabbed her towel then made her way to the bathroom. It's already like a daily routine for her. She'll go to sleep at night after a hard days work of training and missions, have the nightmares she always expected, wake up every four AM soaking with sweat and then go to the bathroom to take a bath. After dreaming about her parent's death every damn night, she always feels the blood that clothed her and the horrible scent of the poisonous air clinging on to her body. It never leaves her alone. So every time she wakes up, she takes a bath after. She wants herself to be clean. Especially if its blood that clinging on to her porcelain white colored skin.

The water was stunningly cold. But she did not flinch or complain. She washed herself with cold water all her life. And again, she told herself to be used to it.

"But maybe there are some things in life.. that you really just can't get used to.."

An image of him leaving Konoha popped out in her mind. She shut her eyes in frustration. It's true, not a day passed by without her not thinking about him. She even dreams about him. She can't believe that he's gonna be one of her nightmares. Does he really mean that much? She can't believe that he becomes one of her pain. But then again, when she thought about it, she'd laugh at herself. It's a foolish doubt, cause he had always been one of her pain. Even at her genin days, he hurt her countless of times but leaving the village was the most painful. So painful that it haunts her every night. There's no escaping him, except for those times when she's too caught up with her training or missions. But then after all those and with exhaustion taking over her body, there's always something that will pop out of nowhere that will instantly remind her of him. She would wonder how he looks now after all these years. What has he been doing? Where is he staying? Is he in good condition? Does he even think about going back to Konoha?

"_Does he even think about me?"_

And every time that question was thought, she constantly cursed herself for thinking about him. Cause she knew the answer to her own question.

"_He would never think of me.. he doesn't care.. all he cares about is his stupid goals and power.."_

Then she'd cursed herself again for she was thinking about him _again_. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she's the one with the problem. She herself is the one making her feel bad. She doesn't blame anyone but herself cause it's all her fault anyway. It's all her fault for feeling like this. It's her fault her parents died. She was never there to protect them. It's her fault why he left. She was never good enough. Even though she willingly gave herself to him, she was never good enough. She's too weak and vulnerable for someone as strong and determined to get power like him. It's all her fault. That's why she hated herself so much more than anyone else. So even though she's exhausted and cant barely move a muscle, she'd go train. Just to keep her mind working. She would go train as long as she likes. She would get all her anger and frustrations out until only exhaustion and physical pain is all that's left of her. She could go train as long as she likes, even if it kills her. Pain is an unbearable thing. Not physically, but emotionally.

Pain.

She's one with it. She considered herself one with it ever since her parent's died. Ever since he left. Yes, she has friends. But as much as she hated herself for admitting it, they're not enough to fill in the emptiness. She felt it everyday. And she still can't get used to it.

She turned off the shower. She was cold inside and out but she don't care. She wore her usual outfit, the one that she wears when she was still 15 but of course a lot bigger to fit her slender and more mature body beautifully. However, it's not red anymore but pure black. The clothes that she wore during her genin days were long gone. It seems like she hated everything about it. The memories it brought to her and even the color. She hated red. Even though she smells and touches blood almost everyday because of her missions and hospital works, she still hates it. It surprises her how it haunts her every night. She brushed her pink hair, now long and almost reaching up to her waist. She looked at the mirror. Vanity isn't really her thing now but even though she took no notice of it, she has all the right curves in all the right places that most men would die for. Her face much more mature and her eyes, not anymore the cheerful light green one. Her eyes were the one that changed the most, they're more mature and deep inside them, you can see the pain she went through which will make you look away almost instantly. She has a slender body and an intelligent mind. In short, she's breathtaking. She's the most sought after kunoichi in the village. Too bad she's not interested in stuffs like that anymore. She put on her hitai-ate at her forehead and proceeded outside her apartment. She lives alone now.

The moment she stepped outside, she felt the cold air brushed past her. It's almost winter. She figured the weather will be like this for the whole month but it could get colder if there's gonna be snow. She walked towards the forest. To what? To train of course. What else? That all she ever does now anyway. She loved training. Not because it's fun to do. Truth is, when she's training she tends to exhaust herself too much. Good thing she recovers quickly for her missions for the rest of the day. She loves it cause it keeps her mind off of things. She wants to get stronger. She's not the same Sakura anymore who cries because she had been rejected and who's always in the way when it comes to missions. That was the past. That Sakura was long gone along with her Inner voice. She _almost _killed herself emotionally. And it took her a very long time to do so.

The wind is cold and it burns her skin. But at the moment that she began training her genjutsu and taijutsu, perspiration took over her. After 3 hours of training non-stop, she stopped. She's tired and she needed to rest in order to be in good condition if ever the Hokage has something stored for her later that morning. The sun is out now and the birds in the forest were chirping loudly because of the racket she had made a while ago. It reminded her of _him_. She sighed, now is not the time to fight with herself. After thirty minutes of lying in the ground and staring into the sky thinking of her medic skills she got up. She saw a black crow hovering above her. The Hokage is calling her. She turned up to leave, gathered chakra at her feet and took the quickest route to get to the Hokage's office jumping from roof to roof. If the Hokage is calling her more earlier than she regularly does, then something was up.

This one seems important. She could feel it.

* * *

**AN:**

please review and tell me what you think!

thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

okay heres the second chappie! hehe! i'll do my ramblings at the end of the chapter.. well read on! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 2

The moment she entered the Hokage's office, she found herself momentarily thinking how to get closer to the Hokage without stepping into some important documents. Her office is always like this. The Fifth doesn't really bother cleaning it up so all her visitors always have hard times getting in the middle of the large room if ever they needed talking to her. Luckily, there are still some small spaces that she could step or hop on cause if any of these documents were ruined, she's gonna be in deep trouble. She knows that all the documents inside the Hokage's office are all confidential.

"_Yeah.. so confidential that they're lying on the floor waiting to be stepped on.."_

For a brief moment, she wondered if ever Naruto becomes a Hokage, will he also have a room as dirty as this? Knowing him, it would be much dirtier with the smell of Ramen clinging around the room. She chuckled slightly. The thought of Naruto always makes her smile no matter what situation she's in. He haven't really changed that much, except that he's much more taller and his face looks more mature but he still have his loud and childish attitude at all times and he still wore his usual orange and black. But when the time comes that he should be serious he will be. He's still determined to all the things that he's doing and still determined on following his dreams. He's now one of the most powerful shinobi of Konoha. He's not the same idiot boy that she once knew. But she always thought of him as a friend, more like her brother and nothing more. He and Hinata-chan are going out since the dope already took notice of her feelings for him.

"_They're really happy.. I hope they'll last long.."_

"Tsunade-sama.. you called for me.."

The Hokage, busy with her documents looked up suddenly, her brown eyes almost glaring to the one who had interrupted her works. But as soon as her brown eyes met green ones, she relaxed and straightened up in her chair. She looks really tired and stressed out.

"Ahh.. Sakura-chan.. yes I did call for you.. You came here pretty fast.. I never expected you to be here yet.."

"Are you still busy? I got here as quickly as I can cause you sent for me.. I thought it was urgent.. if you're still not ready to talk I can come by later.."

"No you're right.. it is urgent.. sorry I was just really tired.. these damn paper works are getting on my nerves.."

"Yeah.. I can sense that.."

Ever since Sakura became her apprentice and ever since her parents died, she stood up to be like Sakura's second mother. She watched her grow up and mature. She watched her fight the pains. She watched her changed, most of all. They have a bond that is more than a student and a teacher and even though Sakura wouldn't show it to her, she knows that she felt that way too.

"What is this about?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan.. but I have no time explaining it to you now.. these papers are all due next week.. including the ones on the floor.. so you can imagine how much time I have left.. just read all about it.. there's a folder on top of the coffee table.. you can get there all you need to know about your next mission.. I'm assured it will answer all your questions.. you'll leave tomorrow morning before dawn.. you're gonna be the one leading the ANBU.. I supposed you won't be back until after two or three weeks so get all the things you think is necessary and needed.."

A pause.

"Do I have to wear the ANBU uniform?"

"_She sensed it.." _Tsunade stared at her.

She can't see her eyes because her hair is covering it. She wondered what she's thinking. Sakura had changed through the years and based from what she learned from her during all those times that they're together, she have many surprises stored in her petite body that is yet to be shown. She's more mysterious than you ever thought she would be. You can never really know what she's thinking or what she's about to do. She keeps many things to herself. She's never an ANBU though you can consider her ninja skills to be one. She already mastered techniques that are very complicated for someone as young as her and some of those techniques already required for a Hokage. She's not a Jounin either, she said she didn't want to teach children. She, yes the excellent medicnin and most sought after kuonichi in the village, is a Chunnin and she's not ashamed of it. Tsunade knows that it's wrong to let a Chunnin level ninja on high-ranking missions but she had no choice. She needed Sakura, Konoha needed her skills. So she decided to let her be a Chunnin but at the same time working the works of an ANBU, but not all of it. It's not her choice what Sakura wants in her life so she can't do anything about it anymore. But if it can't be helped, like her mission now, she has no choice but to comply with what she told her. May it be capturing someone or assassinating. She once asked her if she wanted to be a part of the ANBU, but she turned her down.

Flashback

_They were at the training grounds and it was nearing midnight. Sakura was breathing hard and is on her knees. Her hands, though still porcelain white, were burning and almost numb because of the intense heat it just encountered a while ago and sweat covered her whole body while exhaustion was taking over her._

"_Let's just continue this tomorrow Sakura.. you need your rest.."_

_She was staring at the kunoichi with a sympathetic look on her face almost feeling her extreme tiredness. Now she was feeling guilty for letting her train non-stop over the past 8 hours._

"_No.. I still have some chakra left.. I can do this..." Sakura said her voice filled with so much determination._

_She tried to stand up but failed miserably. _

"_Sakura as a medicnin, you should know that overworking your body is dangerous. You might end up being dead if you use all your chakra. Lets just cont-"_

"_No!" Sakura said a little quick and louder than she intended it to be. "I mean.. just one more try.. please.."_

"_Sakura, your body wont let you anymore.."_

_She tried to stand up again but this time did it successfully though her knees were shaking uncontrollably. _

"_You know me.. Tsunade-sama.. you can't.. make me.. unless.. unless.. I'm contented.. I won't.. stop.." Sakura said between heavy breathings and panting. _

_Tsunade sighed as her response. She knew it would come to this. Why did she risk it? Is it because she trusts Sakura so much? Hell, this kid doesn't even fear death anymore and she's gonna trust her with her own life? When she, at certain times of her life, wanted death and welcome it with open arms? But she can't do anything about it now. It's too late because she knows that nothing or no one can stop the determined kunoichi in front of her. She was so close at mastering the jutsu and Sakura knew that. She won't stop until she does. _

_Closing her eyes and making some seals, Sakura concentrated chakra on her hands until a blue glow of light enveloped it. She placed her hands at the big rock in front of her and gathered more chakra at the now glowing delicate hand of hers. She was feeling her own energy burning her hands in the process because of the extreme heat it's causing. Her closed eyes flinched slightly as her knees buckled due to too much fatigue but she stood her ground._

"_I'm not giving up.."_

_She sent more chakra and the heat intensified. She suppressed a cry of pain even though it hurts like hell. She have to get used to this feeling of intense heat if ever she's gonna use this technique. She could feel her energy slowly draining away from her body. She couldn't last any longer. She was risking her life now._

"_Sakura! Stop it," she heard Tsunade shout with concern in her voice. _

_She smiled a little. It's nice to know someone still cares. But she slightly felt guilty at the same time, worrying her like this isn't really a way of paying her all the things she had thought her. She's the reason why she had become this strong and she's already one of the few people she cherished along with Naruto and the others. And of course, Sasuke._

'_Sasuke.. why do I still care..'_

_At the very thought of him and the words 'you're weak' ringing inside her mind, she gathered more chakra at her now burning hands and sent all the remaining chakra inside her body into her hands. She did it. A humongous blue flame shot forward from her hands burning almost the whole big rock in front of her. Her knees finally gave up and the next thing she knew, she's lying on the ground face down with her head throbbing horribly like it's gonna split. She was breathing hard. She diagnosed herself and found that she still have a little amount of chakra left but her life is still in danger._

"_Sakura!"_

"_I.. did.. it.. finally.. I.. I.. mastered it.." she chuckled._

"_Sakura you're so stupid! Do you realize how close you were to dying! At this rate, you would have to be in the hospital for weeks! It will be a month before you restore your full health back!"_

" _I won't.. die Tsunade.. sama.. don't worry.. too much.. you'll be.. old before.. you know it.. and then you.. you won't have to.. deny Naruto calling.. you old hag.. anymore.. you don't.. want that.. do you.." she said, apparently joking. _

_Tsunade stared at her for a long time in which only Sakura's heavy panting could be heard. There was a smile plastered on the kunoichi's face and suddenly she felt as though all the anger she was feeling for her at the moment vanished. It's really rare to see Haruno Sakura smile a genuine smile nowadays. Then something sprung up inside her mind. But she was debating herself to it._

'_No.. it's too soon.. she's only 15.. it wouldn't be fair.. but if she has the capacity.. then maybe.. age really doesn't matter.. it's the experience.. and she experienced a lot for such a young age..'_

_But as she watched her determination and passion to become stronger, she knew that she can do it. There's no doubt that she'd be qualified. She just learned and mastered a technique in almost one day that she herself mastered for months when she was her age. She's truly amazing. She had decided. She knows that this is not the right time to ask her but her curiosity got the best of her._

"_Sakura.."_

"_Yeah.."_

_A pause._

"_Do you want to be a part of the ANBU?"_

_She opened her eyes quickly, shocked at first but then she saw her face stiffen. There was a long pause before she sat up, almost cringing because of the pain and glared dangerously at the rock that's burning in front of her. She finally answered._

"_No."_

_It was a simple no but as soon as she said it her face became serious. Tsunade was quite surprised. She thought she wanted to be a part of the ANBU. Why else does she strive to be so strong? But even if that's not the reason why she wants to become so strong why would she refuse the offer? Who wouldn't want to be an ANBU in the first place? But as she noticed her cold and serious expression, she knew better than to ask why. She decided not to open this kind of discussion to her unless necessary. She saw her expression, her eyes. It's something deeply personal that she decided to keep to herself so Tsunade didn't force it. Tsunade knew that this will be the first and last invitation. She's quite certain that Sakura is old enough to know what she wants in life._

"_Come on Sakura. Lets take you home."_

"_Hai.." she sighed and she fell into a deep sleep._

End of Flashback

"Yes.. I'm afraid so.. Sakura.."

'_Oh great.. another assassination mission..'_

Sakura knows that every time she's required to wear the ANBU uniform, it's just another assassination mission.

She smiled. The same old smile that hides her true feelings. It's a fake. It's nothing but a fake. She's living her life lying to herself. Sooner or later she'll give up and when that day comes, not even Tsunade can stop her. The Fifth tries not to think about it, but she worries about it every damn day of her life.

"Okay"

She turned around and picked up the small white folder on top of the coffee table then headed for the door.

"Sakura wait.."

She glanced back at her.

"Complete your mission and be careful. I'll be waiting. Come back."

She chuckled, "I'll see you in a month Tsunade-sama."

She left, leaving the Hokage with her paperwork.

* * *

She read it thoroughly. She's walking towards Ichiraku since Naruto promised to treat her a bowl of Ramen after he came back from his long mission. The small white folder is in her hands rather gripping it tightly so that the documents won't fall. It says there that she was to leave Konoha before dawn tomorrow morning and lead four ANBU's. They were to assassinate a missingnin, an S-class criminal from the Mist Country who stole one of the rarest medicines that can only be found in Konoha. They were to do their job with no trace of evidence. Sakura's mind is working, analyzing every data and hypothesizing every possible outcome that can happen. The designated place in which the missingnin and some allies were staying is quite far so she figured that it will take them a week or it can be two if ever there will be some disturbances or delays that they will encounter on the way there. Another week for traveling back. It is almost a one-month long mission.

'_Damn it.. another assassination mission..'_

She never did like assassinating. Never really like the works of the ANBU. Never like facing her fears. An image of her old house covered in blood flashed through her mind. Blood. Her worst fear. She shivers at the thought of it. It's a wonder being a medicnin and not being used to touching and smelling blood.

'_This mission would be easy.. I just have to get this over with.. what worries me is the weather.. we have to move quickly and finish this or else we might lose each other on the road if ever we will encounter a storm..'_

The cold air brushing past her skin is telling her that it wouldn't be a good idea traveling in this weather but it has to be done. She figured the Hokage needs the medicine as soon as possible to let them travel at this state. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud familiar voice calling her name.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Where have you been? I was thinking you forgot all about me treating you to Ramen!" Naruto said, his voice so loud that all the people walking in the street flinched.

But that voice was music to Sakura's ears. She hasn't heard from Naruto for two months now and truth is, she really misses him. The moment she saw Naruto waving at her from afar, she ran towards him and put her arms around him burying her face in his chest. Naruto was shocked at first. Sakura rarely let her affections or emotions out. She hugged him tightly and Naruto, feeling her warmth going through his body, put his hands on her waist and hugged her back.

"Sakura-chan.. sorry to keep you waiting for too long.. I didn't mean to worry you.."

"Damn right.. I was so worried you baka.. I haven't had any word from you for two months.."

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Being Naruto, he put one hand behind his head and grinned widely.

"Sorry Sakura-chan.. but you see that baachan gave me a tough one.. so it took me two months to complete it.. but of course I've done it all with ease! Hah! You should have seen those faces of-"

"Hey! Sorry I'm late.. You see there was this elderly woman-"

"Save it Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto said rather annoyed by the fact that he was interrupted from telling how great he is during his two-month mission.

Kakashi, with one hand at his pocket and the other at his famous perverted book, smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei.. since when did you come back?" Sakura asked rather happy at the thought that Kakashi had interrupted Naruto or else she'll be stuck with him for hours. Calling Kakashi their Sensei is already a habit so no one really took notice of it.

"Just now.. I surely can't miss Naruto treating Ramen.." Kakashi said while he put his perverted book inside his pockets. He had been on a mission for two weeks saying that it's highly confidential.

"Come on enough chit-chat the Ramen's getting cold!" Naruto said eyeing the mouth-watering food that is being served in front of them.

They sat on their usual places and for a moment Sakura is feeling happy. She's with the two people that she cared the most. The two people that strives her to continue her life and encourage her to everything that she does even though how hard it can be. Her reason to keep on living is with her at the moment. She was with her "family" once again. And they were all complete, the three of them enjoying a bowl of hot and delicious Ramen on this cold weather. Well, _nearly_ complete. She looked at the chair beside her. Empty and unoccupied. The happiness that she was feeling just awhile ago went away as fast at it came. She wondered again. Letting her thoughts drift even though she knows that she'll regret it later.

'_Where in the hell are you.. Sasuke.. why can't you just come back..'_

Kakashi isn't all that oblivious of course. He noticed Sakura staring at the chair beside her. He frowned, he knows what or rather who she's thinking about. That distant look on her face and the same old longing buried deep inside her eyes. She's still waiting for him. The mere childhood crush turns into something more complicated. Love. Just like the Fifth, he cares deeply to this kunoichi beside her. As a team during their genin days, they shared many memories and trials. And Team 7, being his first ever team to pass him, already became his family. And he's sure that all four of them, including Sasuke of course, felt that way though they won't say it to one another. Deep down, they cared for each other deeply and would do anything just for this so-called 'family' that they have created to last long. But someone lost his way. Revenge got the best of him and the 'family' that they have unconsciously created almost shattered.

Fortunately, the three of them have managed to keep and rebuild it and this time, they have a much stronger bond and trust with each other even though one of them is missing. But it's not the same without him. When his name is heard, Naruto would unusually be quiet and be in deep thought. Sakura would be excusing herself and train since god-knows-when. They tried to be what they were during their genin days but Team 7 cannot be Team 7 if one of them is missing. Still, they strive to protect and help each other in times of need. Sakura had become so strong during the past few years, both physically and emotionally. What Kakashi would give to see her happy again and he knows Naruto and the rest of her friends feels the same way. Where's the Sakura that always smiles for appreciating the beauty of the simplest things in the world? Where are the cheerful light green eyes that will lighten you up whenever you see them? It's all gone. Buried deep inside her. Maybe never to be opened again.

As her former Sensei, he wanted to help her badly but he knows that no one could help her but herself. She's the most sought after kunoichi and very powerful, almost surpassing the Godaime herself. She's a medic expert. Hell, you'd think this girl has everything and is living a contented life more than she'd even dreamed of. But they don't know her. They don't have the rights to judge her. No one knows what she's been through and no one knows what she's feeling. The death of her parents became confidential. Only he, Naruto and the Godaime knows about it and of course Shizune. Tsunade said that if the other villages found out that an S-class criminal crept inside Konoha and murdered Sakura's parents brutally without anyone even noticing it, the Leaf would be in disgrace. So Sakura, though how much hard it is for her for other people not to acknowledge her parents death, accepted the Hokage's offer to keep the horrible truth highly confidential. Not even the other Haruno's knows about it. Yes, inhumane but it's necessary. When someone will ask where her parents are, then just a simple lie will do. Who cares anyway. No one does. This girl has suffered enough. A day without Sasuke is simply _killing_ her. Kakashi and Naruto are trying their best for her. They're not gonna leave her again in the dark.

The silver haired Jounin looked over at Naruto to see if he noticed the sudden change of moods of his former teammate. Nope, Naruto is too busy wolfing down his third bowl of Ramen, asking for another one. He's also too busy blabbering about his last mission, which was meant to be confidential, believing that both of them are listening to him. Kakashi tried to interrupt Sakura's unwanted thoughts. It's for the best of her anyway. He noticed the small white folder in her hands.

"So uhm.. Sakura.. another mission I think?"

Sakura suddenly looked up to him, stopping her long trance.

"Ha-hai Kakashi-sensei.. Tsunade-sama just gave it to me earlier.." she said flashing a small smile and gripping the small white folder closer to her.

"So.. what do you think about it?"

"Well.. it's uhm.. another assassination mission.. I figured I won't be back in a month.." she's still a little dazed out because of her trance awhile ago.

"A month? Well that's quite a long time.. are you sure you're gonna be alright? Traveling in this weather isn't really all that nice.."

"Well.. yeah.. I mean-" but she was cut off by Naruto who, miraculously, was paying attention to their conversation.

"Ne? What did you say Sakura-chan? You have another mission? Gah, that baachan! I was just planning to ask you out tomorrow with Hinata-chan! You know, she should really give you a rest! You just came back from your previous mission last week right?"

"Don't worry about me Naruto I'll be alright.. I've rested well enough.." she told him. Of course, it was a lie. She doesn't really have a long and good night sleep for six years now.

"Well just be careful okay Sakura-chan.. then maybe after you get back here we can spend some time with each other! What do you think?" Naruto said, grinning widely at her.

"Of course.. why not.. after all.. we haven't done that for awhile now.." she said, giving him a warm smile. How she loved this two man that she's with now.

The meeting in Ichiraku somehow made Sakura more confident about her mission tomorrow. Their conversations had been fun, knowing that they rarely have time to see each other because of their schedules. After an hour of Naruto bragging and Kakashi pretending to be listening, Sakura decided to go. It is, after all getting dark and she still need to pack all the things that she needed.

"Okay.. you two.. I have to go now.. I still have to prepare for tomorrow.. still have to leave before dawn.."

"Nani? You're going already? But I still haven't told you about that time when those idiots attacked me and then-"

"Save it for later Naruto.. I have to go.. promise I'll hear all of it when I come back okay.."

When Naruto didn't answer, Sakura looked up to see him. She was quite shocked to see his face is full of seriousness and concern.

"Naruto.. anything the matter?" she asked, rather worried about his sudden change of expression.

"Sakura-chan.." he began. His voice serious. "Be careful okay.. if something happens to you.. I mean.. it's just that-"

"Naruto.. don't worry about me.. I'll come back.. and after that I promise I'll be the next one treating Ramen.. okay?" she said cutting him off. She gave him a warm smile assuring him that she's gonna be alright.

Kakashi smirked at the situation that he's witnessing. These two obviously matured now. They have grown up. You can now see the deep care and love that they have for each other. If during their genin days, Sakura used to smack Naruto on the head to show her affection to him and Naruto used to ask Sakura to go on dates with him to show how he cared for her, now it's more direct. Now, they're not afraid or shy to say what they truly felt for each other. Maybe some changes that occurred are for the best.

"Okay Sakura-chan.. I trust you.." Naruto said, happy at the thought that Sakura is smiling.

"Well.. I'll see you guys after a month then I suppose?"

"Be careful okay Sakura.. Naruto and I will wait for you.."

She looked at the two of them. Both smiling at her. Telling her that she can do this mission with ease. Her heart warmed up with gratitude for the both of them. She leaned in and kissed the two of them on the cheek quickly and dashed of towards her apartment.

"Ja ne! Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" she waved from afar.

The two guys looked at each other, their eyebrows furrowed. Well that certainly wasn't like Sakura. But hell, so what? They should be happy she's warming up a bit. They grinned at each other. Who wouldn't? They just received a kiss from the most sought after kuonichi in Konoha that most men would die for.

"Well Kakashi-sensei.. I have to go.. I promised Hinata-chan that I'll meet up with her.. see you around!" the fox boy said slamming down money at the table in front of him and then dashed of towards another direction, opposite to where Sakura went.

"Well.. that settles it.." the silver haired Jounin said while he took his perverted book out before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**AN:**

okay so what do you think? theres not much in this chapter really.. but at least its much more longer than my last one! yeah some progress for me! lol! dont worry i promise to make chapter three more exciting! (uhm i hope so.. hehe..)

anyway a glimpse of sasuke can be found on the next chapter! yey!

anyway thanks for reading!

now its time for you to review! lol!

click it.. click it.. go go go!

thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

heres chapter three.. sorry it took so long.. anyway hope you enjoy it..

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Damn it! What the hell was that!"

She was sweating and her breathings were uneven. She just woke up from her usual nightmares but this time, some slight changes occurred. She was sitting there, waiting for death to come and this is usually the time where the dream will change into Sasuke leaving Konoha. But this time, it didn't change. Instead, she was just sitting there. Her senses becoming numb and her breathings becoming shallower, staring at her mother's eyes. Sakura knew that if she hadn't waked up, she would be dead by now.

She sat up, covering her now sweat covered face with her hands. Her long hair is sticking at her back and her night gown is almost transparent due to too much sweat that erupted from her whole body. She's damp from head to toe. She never had a dream this bad before.

She looked at the clock. She still has more time left before she leaves. One question bothers her though. Why? Why did her dream all of a sudden change after six long years? Is this a sign or something? If it is, is it good or bad?

"_Maybe.. maybe.. I'm just nervous.. yea that's all.. there's no need to ponder this.."_

Or at least that's what she wants herself to believe.

She got up, still a little shaken, and headed for the bathroom door a little quickly than she used to. After her cold bath, she tried to get herself a grip and think more about the mission and less on unimportant matters like this.

"_Dammit! It's just another damn dream.. I shouldn't be even affected by it.. so what if it changed? It's nothing to even think about.. I'm just wasting my time on this.."_

She grabbed her backpack and headed to the door, a little frustrated at herself. She took one last look at her room, she had a feeling she won't see it for a long time. But if you think about it, so what? This room doesn't really bring her comfort and is of no sentimental value. Truth is, all this room ever does is to remind her of how horrible the past few years had been. She really couldn't care less.

She stepped outside, trying to ignore the cold air that winter is bringing. She broke off into a run. She still has more time left, right? Well, in that case.. She dashed off towards the forest, going deeper and deeper into it as seconds passed by.

* * *

"_Shit.."_

He needs to get out of this forest now. He can feel a storm coming up. A big one. The cold air that's numbing his exposed arms and face is threatening him that if he don't move fast, he's gonna be in big trouble. Problem is, he doesn't know how, and by any chance you can say that he is indeed lost. He doesn't even know how come he got winded up in going in this forsaken forest. All he knows is that some nins, living for stealing, attacked him. And the next thing he knew, he's stuck in this fucked up forest with no knowledge of any way out. Damn those good-for-nothing ninjas, he thought. Every minute that passes by irritates him, where the hell is the way out of this thing!

"_Damn it! I have to get the hell out of here!"_

Jumping from tree to tree, he picked up his paced. The once black pools of his eyes turning into red, searching frantically for any sign of nearby villages or abandoned houses.

* * *

Sakura stopped her long run. She finally reached her destination. And there it was, two big rocks. Her parents' grave. They were buried deep into the forest so that no one else in the village can see it. She kneeled down and said a little prayer. Then stared at the two big rocks in front of her, reminiscing. The forest, engulfed in darkness, is extremely quiet. Just how Sakura likes it. Only the sound of the cold wind and the dancing of the tress can be heard. Her vision is getting blurry. She let it fall. No one will see it. She's just the only one here. Alone. It's okay to cry. She hasn't done that for a long time. Her silent cries turned into sobs. She's shaking uncontrollably. She missed them and she wants to be with them badly. Her heart is filled with sadness and remorse. What have she done to herself? She changed. She's not the same Sakura anymore. She lives alone now and let her dark past take over her being. Did she really want this? 

"Otousan.. Okasang.. I.. I'm so.. I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.." she said, taking all the blame.

When she quieted down and took a grip of herself, she stood up, getting ready to leave. The moment of guilt was gone as she detached herself to emotions once again. She took one last look at her parents' grave. Her eyes were puffy and red. But no one would see it. No one needs to see it she thought, as she put her ANBU mask on leaving the dark forest behind her along with her emotions. It's time for the new Sakura to take over her, the one who would kill without flinching. Time for her to be cold-hearted and professional.

* * *

When she arrived at the gates, she saw that the four other ANBU's were already there with their masks on, obviously getting ready to leave her if she came anymore late. 

"Let's go.." she commanded without taking a back glance at the four. Her voice cold and icy, only to be used at situations like this.

The four complied. Sakura doesn't know who she's working with. Not really interested, as long as they get this mission done. But she was quite certain that the four knew her and each other. They jumped from tree to tree with great speed. They still have a long way to go.

The sun is already peeking from the gaps of the big trees that they're jumping into. They were still quite far from their designated place and the cold air helps them not to perspire too much. They have been traveling for some hours now with no rest. The trip is quiet as usual. There's no need to talk unless necessary. That's the pink-haired kunoichi's rule if she's the one leading the mission. The sun came and went. With no food and no rest, Sakura is indeed feeling a bit dizzy. She decided it's time to camp. When she suddenly stopped, she was quite surprised that the other four knew what it means. The four jumped down from the trees that they're stepping into and started preparing their campsite.

"_Hn.. looks like I've worked with these guys before.. or they're just really sensible.."_

Sakura followed suit and leaned against another big tree, watching her comrades prepare the campsite. Her mind drifted off again to the assassination mission that they're gonna complete.

Once food was ready, the four other ANBU's started eating with only their mouths visible, not completely removing their masks. No one removes their masks in any situation unless it is highly necessary. The second rule if Haruno Sakura is your leader. She doesn't really like taking risks.

"_Nope.. these guys certainly worked with me before.."_

She walked over to them and picked up an apple. She doesn't know why but suddenly, she doesn't feel that hungry anymore. Then she proceeded to the highest tree and climbed to the top. There, she ate her apple silently, watching the moon that almost lightens up the whole forest, knowing that she won't be sleeping well tonight.

They traveled for two and a half days more. Sakura, not being able to sleep and not getting the rest that she needed because of that, is already feeling the effects of her fatigue body. Once, she almost tripped due to her legs buckling up.

'"_Kuso.. I'm not even starting the main mission yet.. dammit I feel so weak already.. damn nightmares.."_

"Captain.." she heard a female voice said. She didn't acknowledge her, but the female continued anyway.

"Were near our destination.. maybe we should camp here for awhile.. we can't camp too close to them.. they might sense us.. we need to prepare before we attack.."

If Sakura knew any better, the female ANBU just sensed her exhaustion and knowing that she's the leader of the squad so doing most of the thinking, she can't risk Sakura not being in the right state when they attacked. If anything goes wrong, their life depended on it. She surely doesn't wanna die yet.

"Fine"

They went down and started building up tents and cooking food. One of them dashed off towards the depths of the forest to get some woods. The air today is chillier than it usually was. Everyday, the air seems to be getting colder as minutes passed by. They rest for a couple of hours. Sakura was sitting on the trunk of a large tree, watching its leaves flutter and dance with the wind. Her other comrades were sitting closely by the fire, their bodies feeling the effects of the cold air, engaged in a conversation. She doesn't really wanna talk so she decided to separate herself from them. She was quite sure that they're talking about her anyway. Let them have the pleasure to do so, then.

Her mind drifted off. How's Naruto? What could it be that Kakashi-sensei is doing at the moment? Are they on a mission too? She doubted it. They just came back. How about Tsunade-sama? Had she finish those paper works on time? I wonder what Konoha looks like right now, knowing that winter is coming? Sakura hadn't noticed that for once, her mind didn't drift off to the Uchiha prodigy. She can overhear some of the conversations that her comrades were having.

She felt something cold drop on her shoulders and took no notice of it. She's still in a dazed. And she wanted to sleep so badly. But she can't risk it, thinking that her next sleep may be the last sleep for her. She tried sleeping during their camps, but it all ended up with her waking up with a horrid headache. Each dream seems to be longer, meaning more dangerous. These nightmares would kill her sooner or later. She felt her eyes closed. She's just _too_ tired now. She needs to sleep. The coldness on her shoulder grew more intense.

"_What the hell.. is it raining?"_

Raining! No it can't be possible. She opened her eyes, focusing it. White. She can see something white. What?

Wait a minute!

She opened her eyes fully, now more alert than ever. Snow. No, it can't be snowing. Not now!

"_Shit!"_

She looked down at her comrades to see if they have noticed it. No, they're still too busy, engaged in their conversations and laughing their asses off. This irritated Sakura somehow.

"_Damn these idiots! Haven't they felt it! Or are they just too dense to know that traveling in this state is far more than dangerous!"_

When the laughter continued. Fury started building up in Sakura's chest. She stood up and shouted at them. You're in a mission not in a damn vacation!

"That's enough!"

The four instantly stopped laughing and turned to look at her. She's angry? What have we done now! they thought, rather irritated at her for being angry with no reason at all. Sakura, still feeling a bit dizzy, decided that it's not really a good idea to build ill feelings with her comrades especially if you have them helping you for assassinating someone. She tried to calm her voice down.

"Haven't you felt it?" she said, trying to hide her anger.

The four instantly looked at each other. What the hell is she talking about?

If only her mask isn't on, you can see Sakura's face contorting with anger.

"_These guys became ANBU's! Damn it they're denser than Naruto! What kind of fucked up tests does Konoha gives to ANBU applicants nowadays! How come these four idiots passed! Hell this is harder than I thought.."_

"It's snowing!" she said, failing to hide what she's feeling at the moment.

One male, who, by the tone of his voice, doesn't give a shit about respecting their captain said, "So?"

This just irked Sakura even more. She jumped down from the tree and started slowly walking towards the guy who just asked her the most senseless thing in the world. She's mad and frustrated. To add up to it she's really not feeling good. Their mission is getting out of hand and her damn comrades are all idiots. Now isn't really the right time to argue with her, and anyone who knows her well enough knows what's the best thing to do if she's feeling like this. Unfortunately, this one is too much of a senseless bastard to know it.

The male ANBU, noticing Sakura walking towards him, started to back away. There's just something about her that will make you cringe once her attention is turned to you. He continued to back away while Sakura continued to go forward. The other three ANBU's, knowing that something more worst will happen if they interrupted, watched at the sidelines. They knew what was coming. He felt a tree behind him. Shit. He was trapped. He couldn't even move to save himself from whatever it is that's coming. All he could do is watch as Sakura continue to go forward while removing her mask.

If it weren't for the current situation they were in, he might have marveled about her beauty. Her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail. Her porcelain skin. Her red lips. She's just perfect. But he noticed the green eyes, piercing right through him, through his soul as if she wanted him to just vanish right then and there. She came to a halt, only a few inches from his face. She could feel his fear. An ANBU fearing their captain? Insane she thought. You're not supposed to know fear once you accepted this rank. She may not be an ANBU, but seeing that she have done a couple of it, there's no doubt that she knows how to act like one when she's on a mission. She moved her hand up and carefully removed his mask. Brown eyes engulfed in fear. That's what she saw first. Spiky brown hair and quite attractive really but his ego ruins all his good looks.

"What did you say again?" she whispered, their faces still close to each other. Her voice icy and threatening and her eyes glaring. She's so pissed at the moment.

"Sa-sa.. uhm.. Sakura.. san.. no-.. I mean.. nothing.. go-gomen.." he said, his voice quivering with fear. He must have looked pretty pathetic at the moment.

She put her thumb and pointing finger at his chin, wanting him to look at her directly at the eyes.

"Hn.. look at you.. you can't even hide you fear.. you were quite brave when you said "so" to me.. where's your courage gone to? Huh?" she said, lifting his face so that his eyes can meet hers.

"Go-gomen.. Sa.. Sakura-san.. it.. it won't.. happen again.. I.. I promise.. gomen.."

"Watch your mouth next time.. and you should learn how to respect your captain if you know what's good for you.. brag only when you have something to brag.. I don't need someone like you on my team.." she said as she backed away from him, pushing him slightly hard at his chest causing him to bump at the tree he's leaning into.

She looked over at the other three.

"And that also goes for the rest of you.." she said as she put her mask on again, preparing to leave.

"Let's go.. if this kind of weather continues we might encounter a storm.. its not gonna be easy to travel back if we will.. we might lose each other.. be less dense next time and use your brains.. less talk more thinking.. seriously, do I even have to tell you these things?" she commanded.

The four didn't answer.

"One more thing.." she looked at the four of them.

A pause.

"Try to lower your voices down.. especially if the one you're backstabbing into is only a few meters away.. you can never know if they can overhear those foul words coming out from your mouths.. you owe me that one.. at least next time you're on a mission, you know what to do.. and what's right from wrong.." she said calmly, as she remembered them saying something like 'sakura', 'psycho' and 'freak'.

The four of them looked up to her instantly. The one with the spiky brown hair, whose still trying to compose himself and forgetting that his mask isn't on, have a shocked expression on his face. Telling Sakura that what she said was right. They all bowed their heads down in shame.

"_Great.. just great.. I get stuck with these backstabbing people for a month.. this is getting irritating.. I can't believe my luck.."_

She has no problems with backstabbing people. She's already used to it. But sometimes it's just so irritating that she would give anything to see their shame-stricken faces once they knew that she had overheard their 'amusing' conversation.

"_ANBU these days.. they're getting less professional.. Konoha is losing it.."_

At that thought, she was more than glad than she ever was before to not be an ANBU.

"Let's go! We don't have all day!" she said as she jumped from the tree that she was resting into awhile ago and off into the forest.

The guy with the spiky brown hair picked up his mask and was just about to put it on when a female ANBU sent a growl towards his direction.

"Now look what you've done! We told you how she's like! You should have listened to us! Now she's pissed! Traveling wont be easy with her pissed off! Darn it! We told you to keep your mouth shut!" an angry female ANBU said.

"Hmhp.. I don't care.." the guy with the brown hair said stubbornly, trying not to think about the recent events that occurred.

"Arrogant senseless bastard.." a male ANBU said.

"Please don't talk like that Shin-san.. let's just go okay.. before she gives us another sermon.. Luc-kun, what Yumi-san said was right.. Sakura-san is doing her best.. we shouldn't have treated her like this.." a concerned female ANBU said.

"Hn, you should stop taking sides with Luc, Eilie.." Shin said, getting ready to leave.

"Look it's all our fault okay.. let's just get this over with.." Yumi said with exasperation in her voice.

They dashed off and followed Sakura through the forest. Trying to ignore away the feeling of guilt built up inside them.

* * *

They arrived at their destination after 2 hours. Their surroundings are now all white. And they're getting quite damp cause of the snow that's showering them. It hadn't stop raining snow since they left the campsite. 

They're hiding behind the humongous trees that is encircling the cabin of their target. The place is quiet. Sakura wondered how many of them are inside that small cabin. There's really no way inside the cabin but the front door. No windows or some sort. Weird she thought. They just have to be as quiet as they can be as not to erupt too much distraction or else their target might escape. No one is moving a muscle, waiting for Sakura's order.

"Okay.. listen to me.."

The attention of the four were quickly turned to her, waiting for her plan.

"There's no way inside the cabin but the front door.. we have to move fast.. I don't know how many they are in there.. one of us have to spy first.."

"I'll do it.."

Sakura recognized that voice. It was the guy with the brown eyes and spiky brown hair.

"We'll wait for you here.. be quick as you can be.. try not to get caught.." is all she told him. But she knew that he's trying to make up for his mistake awhile ago. She'll just acknowledge that when they got back at Konoha.

The brown eyed ANBU nodded and headed off towards the cabin with incredible speed. He opened the door and in a blink of an eye he was inside the cabin. The door closed.

They waited. And waited. A few minutes passed by and he's still inside. Sakura's getting irritated. Where the hell is he! What's happening inside there? He may be an idiot and a downright bastard, but he's still an ANBU. Sakura is quite sure that they won't capture him without a fight. But there's no scream that can be heard or any clanking of two metals hitting each other. So what the hell is it that's taking him so long!

"Sakura-san.. I think something bad is going on inside there.. Luc-kun is taking an awful lot of time.." a female ANBU said.

She's right. That guy or Luc might be in trouble already.

"Alright. Let's move. Always be alert." she commanded as they went for the front door.

They opened the door and was rather shaken at the sudden noise that erupted from the slight opening. They opened it fully and was shocked to see many dead bodies on the floor. There's a fight occurring inside the cabin! Why haven't they heard that? They were just a few meters away from it, surely they were bound to hear screams of agony. But her curiosity was cut off when they saw Luc, still fighting some nins but badly wounded. He already lost a lot of blood. He might not make it. The four of them got into the action once they saw Luc fighting. Sakura tried to get to Luc to treat his wounds but there's too many nins that's blocking her way, most of them being bunshins.

Luc screamed and it startled Sakura, causing her to lose concentration and got hit by a kunai on the shoulder.

"_Damn it! A small cabin as this can hold these much people! I have to treat Luc now!"_

After a few more minutes of kunai throwing and jutsus, Sakura got to Luc. He was breathing heavily and is about to faint. She sent chakra to her hands and started treating Luc's wounds. It's draining her an awful lot of chakra but it has to be done. She can't let any of them die! She's a medicnin for goodness sake!

"Cap.. tain.." Luc said, pain audible in his voice.

"Hold still and don't talk.. try to stay conscious.." Sakura said, gathering more chakra at her hands.

"The.. cabin is.. sound proof.. when I.. came in.. they just attacked me.. they're too.. many I.. haven't got the.. chance to get out.."

So that's why. Sakura continued to heal his wounds but was shocked when she felt Luc gripping her wrist.

"What.. are you doing.. Sakura-san.. we have.. a mission to.. complete! Our target is.. upstairs.. you-" he groaned, not being to complete his sentence because of the sudden pain he felt at his stomach where he was stabbed by a kunai.

"Luc!" Sakura said, accidentally saying his name with concern on her voice.

"He's upstairs.. don't worry about me.. I'll be fine.."

"He's right Captain.. we'll carry on from here.. we can handle this.. go before our target escapes!" a female ANBU said, the one that told her that something bad is happening inside the cabin.

She pondered at this for a moment. They were right. It's the most logical and rational thing to do. As much as she hated leaving Luc there, still in pain, she stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"I'll be back.." Sakura said. She turned to the female ANBU and told her to take care of Luc till she comes back. The female ANBU nodded.

Since all the nins were busy fighting, they haven't noticed her coming up the stairs. The top of the stairs led her to a hallway. With no source of light, she walked through it with caution. She stopped and got a kunai inside her pouch. She was standing in front of a door, slightly ajar.

Her heart is beating fast. This is it. She moved her hand up to touch the handle but stopped suddenly when she heard a voice from the inside.

"Finally.. I've been waiting for you.. Sakura-chan.."

Sakura couldn't move a muscle. He knows her? But how?

She heard a laugh echo from inside. "Why don't you come in? Are you scared?" he said, mocking her. Another laugh.

This alerted Sakura. This guy is obviously underestimating her. No, she won't let it. Not again. She went inside. The only source of light is the two torches that are hanging at the end of the room. And at the middle of it, sat the man she's looking for.

The red and yellowish light illuminated his face. Dark blue eyes and long black hair tied up in his back. His mouth was curved into a mischievous smile. He was wearing a tight black shirt, showing his muscles, and a long black cape. Pants and sandals. He stood up and walked over to her. Lessening the distance between them. She noticed a katana at his side.

Sakura immediately got into a fighting stance. She's ready.

"Now, now.. there's no need to hurry right? Why don't you remove your mask? It's useless.. I already know you.. My name is Hiroshi, by the way.. I believe you don't know me yet.." he said, still smirking at her.

"Stop it with the sweet talk.." Sakura said coldly and sent a powerful kick at his side. But at the moment that her foot is about to hit him he vanished.

"_What the.. shit.. behind me.."_

She jumped a few feet away from where she stood and, surely enough, he was there. Ready to strike her from the back.

"Hn.. incredible speed Sakura-chan.. you're getting more and more interesting.." he said still wearing that damn smirk.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked, no emotions in her voice. She got into a fighting stance once again.

"How could I not? A beautiful flower like you shouldn't go unnoticed.. and besides.. you're a medic expert.. certain _people _are quite interested in you and on what you do.." he said, moving closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Certain people? What is it that he's talking about!

She made some seals but before she could finish it she realized that he's not anymore in front of her. He's gone! Where is he? She lost her concentration for a moment and the next thing she knew he's nowhere to be found. She tried to search for his chakra. Too late.

"Why don't you remove that forsaken mask huh?" he said at her back as he yanked the mask away totally exposing Sakura's face.

She turned around to face him and distanced herself from him. Her face full of seriousness and irritation.

"_Tch.. I should concentrate more!"_

"Beautiful.. just marvelous.. no one can compare.." he said eyeing her with a malicious glint in his eyes.

It sickens Sakura more than anything else.

She advanced forward with incredible speed and sent chakra at her hands. She tried to punch certain nerves on his body so as to paralyze him but much to her distaste, he dodges all of them. He sent a kick at her face but she caught it with her hands. The shock expression on his face is enough to make Sakura smirk in delight. She lifts him on the air and threw him with a large amount of strength at the cold stoned floor. The attack caused a crater to form. Good she thought. He must have broken bones by now.

She didn't stop there. Once he was crouched against the floor she jumped up in the air and outstretched her left leg, throwing a powerful kick at him from above, doubling the crater and deepening it even more. Tsutenkyaku (painful sky leg). It's a big treat for her to be Tsunade's apprentice.

She landed a few feet away from him. Her breathings were heavy. She draped her left hand over to her shoulders. She forgot that she was injured and her wound is causing too much blood lost. Her legs buckled up. She's feeling a bit dizzy. Lack of sleep and rest had caused her body to malfunction. Her target is not moving anymore. She figured he's unconscious. But wait.. the medicine.. where's the medicine! She completely forgot all about it!

She cursed inwardly. How could she forget her purpose here? She was too caught up in fighting him she forgot all about it. She could still hear the fight occurring downstairs. She figured it's gonna take a long time for her comrades to finish the fight. She sensed movement. No it can't be.

Hiroshi was trying to get up, at the same time groaning in pain. He obviously can't move. His body is still sour from the attacks that Sakura just sent him.

"_No.. this guy is incredible.. he's supposed to be unconscious for an hour more or less!"_

Sakura tried to stand up, seeing that her opponent is now on fours. But her body, still not recovering completely, gives her a hard time to do so. Damn it, she was hoping to get some rest before he wakes up.

"You.. you're gonna.. pay for this.." he said as he stood up, cringing in pain and clutching his side. His eyes are now filled with anger.

Sakura, still clutching her blood covered shoulder smirked.

"Hn.. where's your sweet talk gone to?" she said, challenging him for another fight. If she appears weak before him, chances are he's gonna be advantageous.

He frowned in anger but instantly smiled in a malicious way. He reached to his side and brought his katana out.

"I'm not anymore gonna take it easy on you.. the pain you caused me is too much.. you're gonna pay for that!"

He lunged forward and Sakura immediately jumped backwards, dodging his katana. She reached out for a kunai. They both jumped in mid air. He lunges his katana at her but she stopped it with her kunai. They broke apart and landed, a few feet away from each other. They were both breathing hard, their body is not in the right state to fight. Sakura was holding her kunai in front of her readying herself for defense. She can't make any jutsus at this state. She's almost drained. He lunges forward again, desperate to scratch or stab her. Sakura is dodging them all with ease.

But she suddenly felt dizzy. Too much of her blood was lost. She lost her footing and heard her opponent smirk. Now's his chance. He vanished in front of her and moved at her back. Sakura haven't had the time to take in what he had just done cause of his incredible speed.

"Let's hear you scream cherry blossom.." he said, his voice desperate to make Sakura scream in pain.

He grabbed her right arm and twists it at her back until her wrist was broken. Sakura screamed in agony. The pain was so intense she saw black dots flashed before her eyes. She heard him smirked in delight.

"Now that.. that's music.. how I love that sound.." he whispered at her ear. This guy is getting more dangerous as their battle goes on.

He kicked her from behind, sending Sakura flying at the end of the room and crashing her whole front in to the stoned-wall. She heard certain bones break because of the sudden impact.

She could feel blood running down her face.

"_Shit.. I think I broke my head.."_

The smell of her own blood is enough to make her shiver in fear.

She tried to get up. She felt her ankles were also broken. She stood up and faced him just in time to see his katana lunging at her and stabbing her at the stomach. Her eyes widened with shock. She saw Hiroshi smiling at her triumphantly before he pulled his katana back, at the same time showering Sakura's face with her own blood.

She slid down the wall, holding her stomach and trying to ignore the taste of blood that's in her mouth. The pain is so unbearable. She tried to stop the bleeding and gripped her stomach more tightly, desperate to make the pain go away. She bit her tongue hard. She wont scream. She wont give him the pleasure. Her eyes became blurry and she can't seem to stop them from closing, but she tried to open them nonetheless.

Hiroshi kneeled down in front of her, his face showing amusement. This is certainly entertainment for him. He shoved his hand in his right pocket, taking out a small transparent bottle. The moment Sakura saw it, she knew instantly what it is. The medicine.

"I believe you and your comrades are looking for this?" he said, mocking her.

"Cherry blossom, you're ready to sacrifice your life just for this medicine? That's just pathetic don't you think so? Shame someone as beautiful as you have to die.. as much as possible, if you could only have an eternal life, living it forever in your youth.. but the pain you caused me is too much.. and you have to pay for that.." Hiroshi said, lifting her head so that they can meet each others eyes.

She felt like giving up. The desire for sleep is tempting her to no end. How nice it would be for her just to relax, to sleep an endless sleep. Never to be bothered again by her past. Never to be in pain. To end all the suffering she tries to endure every single day of her life. To be in peace.

She can't focus her eyes, her head aches too much because of the extreme dizziness she's feeling. She can't seem to understand fully what Hiroshi was saying. She caught the words 'poison', 'painful' and 'death'. But the next thing she heard made all of her pain go at the back of her mind, completely ignoring it, and her eyes as wide as saucers.

"..you're weak.."

A jumble of memories came rushing through her mind. Her genin days, Team 7, the day her parents died. And Sasuke.

"_Sasuke.."_

She suddenly felt Hiroshi's lips crashed at her own. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to want the feeling that he's causing her to have. She have never been this intimate with any man before. Her mind is still on the thought of Sasuke.

Hiroshi forced her mouth to open so as to explore her more deeply. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth vigorously, almost hungrily. Tasting every inch of her. Sakura felt like crying.

She tried to push him away but her body is too weak for her to do so. She felt her tears fall. No, she thought. She's so tired of being underestimated, so tired for being weak. She thought she have proven herself already, she thought wrong. She's still not strong enough. Not even strong enough as to at least save herself.

She thought about Sasuke. How he had always said she's annoying. Weak. Always needs protection. Always depends on someone for her own life.

"_No.. I'll prove it to you Sasuke.. and to everyone else.. I've changed.. I'm not weak anymore.. I can take care of myself!"_

And with that thought on her head, she made some seals and concentrated chakra on her hands. Hiroshi, still busy molesting her, haven't noticed anything at all. She felt her hands burn at the intense heat. When Hiroshi noticed what she was doing, it was too late. Sakura put her hands on his chest and sent a powerful blast of chakra at him causing him to be sent flying to the end of the room. The impact of it shattered the stone wall thus showering the already burned and in pain Hiroshi with humungous stones, crushing his whole body.

Sakura's breathing is now more shallower than it already was before. She already use most of her chakra and her blood is most likely halfway empty by now. She looked at the small bottle at her hand. She had managed to get it from his before he was thrown into the other side of the room. She stood up, almost fainting because of the pain that's surging through her whole body. She walked over to Hiroshi. He's not moving anymore. If he's dead or not, Sakura doesn't really know. Not really caring. She's definitely not the one to admire her works.

She looked at him. He could have stopped that attack but he was much too busy for his own foul desires for pleasure. You're pathetic than anyone else that I've met, she thought. Her legs buckled up as she placed her hands at her stabbed stomach once again, not even noticing her comrades already coming up to help her.

"Sakura-san!" she heard a familiar voice said.

The brown-eyed ANBU tried to help her stand up. She saw Eilie checking Hiroshi's body while Yumi handed her some painkillers. Sakura took it with no hesitation, taking three pills at a time. Shin also walked over to Eilie, taking out Hiroshi's katana and examining it. He seems to be in deep thought as he looked over at Sakura and the katana at his hands.

"Sakura-san.. I suppose he stabbed you with this?" he asked.

Sakura couldn't answer. She's too tired to even speak but thankfully, the pills are already taking effect. Making Sakura feel a hundred times better. It felt like an eternity enduring that unbearable pain. Shin didn't expect her to answer anyway.

Shin handed something to her. An antidote? What for?

"Please drink this Sakura-san.. that katana has poison in it.. if it's not removed from your body for more than an hour, you'll die.. please drink it.. you don't have much time left.." he said.

Sakura took it and drank it in one gulp. She felt dizzy for a moment, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Do you have the medicine, Sakura-san?" Eilie asked her.

Sakura tossed over the medicine bottle at her and she caught it with ease.

"You.. keep it.." Sakura said, not really wanting to have the responsibility for it. She's too exhausted for now.

"Come on.. let's.. get out of here.." she said as she detached herself from Luc, believing that she can walk now since she took some painkillers.

They went downstairs, occasionally stepping over dead bodies and walked over to the front door. When they got outside, the cold air almost lifted them off of their feet. Their worst fear had come. A snow storm.

"_Shit.. this is gonna be hard.. damn it why does this have to happen now.." _Sakura thought.

"Okay listen up.." she said as she faced the four ANBU's that's struggling to keep snow out of their masks. She tired to make her voice more audible but the sound of the wind mixed with cold snow is making it hard for them to see and hear each other.

"We have to go back to our campsite! After we got all we need were gonna move out of there as fast as we can! This storm is gonna be stronger as time passes by I know it! Don't get too far from each other! Don't leave each other's sight! If were lucky enough we might find a village near here somewhere and then we can rest there till the storm loses its wrath! Were gonna go back to Konoha complete! Understand!" she said, her shouting almost draining the few energy that's in her.

They jumped from tree to tree, trying to ignore the extreme coldness that's surrounding them. They traveled close at each other, not wanting any of them to be lost. After five minutes of struggling they reached their campsite. They saw their tents almost covered in snow. They all got their backpacks, which were hidden inside a hole of a big tree then dashed off towards the forest, searching for any sign of villages or abandoned houses.

Sakura was at the very back. Her only sense of direction is the back of Eilie, almost blurred because of the thickness of snow that's showering them mercilessly. Shin is the one leading them back since he said that he knows the easiest and shortest way through the forest making him the only one who knows where to go. He had studied the forest carefully when they were traveling through their destination so as to know all the possible pathways.

The storm is getting stronger as the minutes passes by and her comrades, noticing it, picked up their paces faster making it more harder for Sakura to keep up with them. She felt her stomach hurt a bit. The painkillers are starting to wear off. She put a hand on her stomach and felt something wet.

"_Shit.. I'm bleeding again.."_

As the storm continues to become stronger, the harder it is for them to see each other clearly. Only a small portion of Eilie's shadow can now be seen in Sakura's point of view. She felt her legs giving up, her body shutting down. But she can't give up. She can't be left here to die. She's getting slower as her fatigue grows even more. Her eyes are beginning to close as her bleeding continues. No, she thought.

"_No! NO! NO!"_

Because of the pain that she's feeling, she hasn't noticed that Eilie's back already vanish in front of her. Her eyes widened with fear. She's lost in a blistering storm. Wounded and almost half alive. She tried to go after where she last saw Eilie's back as fast as her body would let her to. She tried to scream, to ask where they are but she would only be wasting her energy since no one would hear her at this kind of weather. She jumped from tree to tree, her blood dripping into the branches and onto the ground below leaving a very long trail of crimson. They're nowhere to be found. And she's alone, once again.

Sakura stopped jumping after a few minutes of desperate attempts to find them and supported herself on the trunk of the tree that's she's into. It's no use. They're probably miles away from her now. She's breathing heavily and she felt nausea taking over her. She's feeling extreme pain again; she knows the painkillers won't last long. She removed her mask cause the snow that's sticking into it is just making it harder for her to see the now snow covered forest. She's damp from head to toe and her body is beginning to get numb because of the extreme coldness.

She tried to jump to another tree again. She can't give up. She can't just be stuck here forever! She already encountered so many trials in her life. And she survived all of them, may it be a matter of life and death. It's not easy, but she still survived. This one is no difference, right? Surely, giving up is the last thing on her mind.

She had managed to travel for a few miles more but only decided to stop when she felt something in her heart. Her bleeding hasn't stopped yet and she can't feel her legs and feet anymore. The thickness of the snow that's showering her is making her chest to heave up and down, faster and faster as seconds passed by. She clutched her heart. Something's wrong. Her heart is palpitating too much. Why?

"_Shit.. damn it.. I.. can't.. breathe.."_

She felt her eyes closing as she lost her footing on the tree trunk she's supporting herself into, causing her to stumble painfully down to the cold and snow covered ground. This only caused her stabbed stomach to bleed more profusely than before, covering the white with crimson. She's still clutching her heart, the faster it palpitate the harder for her to breathe. As a medicnin, she should know what's causing this abnormal malfunction of her heart, but seeing that the lost of blood and extreme fatigue has consumed her being, she can't think properly anymore. She can't stand up, she can't move, she cant think and, worse of all, her vision is already getting blurred. She can't go on anymore. Is this it?

She thought of Konoha, the village that she vowed to serve for the rest of her life. Will they find her? Will she be given a proper burial? Or will it also be kept secret just how her parents were? Her parents, is this the time to see them? Hinata, Ino and Tenten, cant she say goodbye? Neji and Shikamaru and the rest of the team. How about Lee? He had been so patient with her, so kind and so loving. Can't she say her thanks for the last time? Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama. They have been her second parents, they're so important to her. Teaching her all the things that she has to know. She doesn't wanna leave them yet, is this really the end? Naruto. What about Naruto? What will he do? What will he think? Will he still be the loud, boisterous and Ramen lover boy once she's gone? Will he ever be the same? He had lost so many things in his life already and Sakura certainly doesn't want him to feel that feeling of lost again. This is the only time she had thought about Naruto without smiling. She can't bear to think Naruto in so much pain. She doesn't want to leave him, when he had always been there for her. Not leaving her side especially when she needed him the most. Can't she repay that? For the last time? Can't she say goodbye? Is it too much to ask?

All these thoughts occupied her head as darkness slowly takes over her view. Tears came and came as the sound of the wind, the dancing of the trees and the whole forest becomes inaudible for her. Her heart is filled with undying regrets and sadness as she completely drowned into the horrible darkness that she had been secretly dreading for all her life.

This is it. The end of her sufferings and pains. She should be happy, right? That's what she always wanted, right? Then why is she crying?

It's because of one reason and one reason only..

"_I just wanna see you for the last time.."_

She closed her eyes, accepting the hands of death that's gripping her neck, with one person on mind.

"_Sasuke.."_

"_I'm so sorry.."_

She then fell into a deep sleep. An undisturbed sleep forever.

* * *

**AN:**

well thats that.. its the longest one i have made so far.. sorry it took so long!

anyway i promise i promise i promise sasuke will be on the next chapter! haha! well you guys probably know now what would happen next but dont worry i'll try to make it more interesting..

im not really good with the fight scenes and all sorry bout that.. and.. uhm.. yea Sakura may be a bit OOC here but im just doing that cause i want to show how much Sakura had changed.. well if you find some scenes that you dislike or whatever please tell me its ok! and the sound proof thing.. i dont really know where that came from.. O.o

uhmi might be not updating for a few weeks cause of school and all.. but i hope you like my story!

thanks for all those who had put me and my story in their favorites list! thank you so much!

well i hope im gonna get more reviews! its really a boost of confidence especially for beginners like me!

thanks for reading and i'll update asap! and yeah if you found any typos or errors or any wrong grammars please do tell me!

what does shounen-ai means? and AU? im so stupid i dont know lol!

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

yea i know its been so long..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 4

He came to the point where it's already useless to go further. He wondered vaguely how he would survive this. The storm is just nearing its wrath and the exit that he's been trying to find for days is still nowhere to be found. He laid back on the trunk of the tree that he's been standing on and closed his eyes. With only a shirt on, he could almost feel the upcoming numbness of his face and arms. The thick storm is only making him struggle for breath. He slid down the trunk of the tree. He can't seem to stand anymore. The coldness surrounding him is making all of his senses numb and unreliable. And it annoys him to no end, being helpless and all.

How could he be so stupid to go into this kind of situation?

He slid down further into the trunk. Feeling his legs buckling up, he decided to sit down instead and wait for whatever it is that's about to come. He felt his eyes closing. He's been really tired and hasn't had a good long sleep for years. His mind went into a daze; he suddenly felt no tiredness, no coldness, not even a single sound can be heard now. All he feels at the moment is the gentle arms of sleep cradling him ever so slowly. Tempting him to forget about everything, including the horrible darkness of death that's he's being submerged to every second.

His life flashed trough his eyes. Oddly enough, it didn't start off with his childhood memories in which the Uchiha clan is still alive. Instead, he saw his Genin days, Team 7, the nine rookies and all of those times when he once believed, though he would not say it out loud or even to himself most of the time, that he has found another "family", which has been a big part of his life. Those memories amazingly came back to him so incredibly fast even though he had made an enormous effort to bury it deep inside his mind, his heart. Putting in first what he believed is much more important than anything else in the world. Revenge.

He almost smiled at the memories. Almost smiled. But knowing that he's Uchiha Sasuke, he can't. Even though how much he wanted to, he just can't. Smiling seems to be so hard to do for him. Much more harder than training or mastering any complicated jutsus. Maybe it's because he had spent so many years in the training grounds of Orochimaru or maybe it's because of his horrible past. Who knows? Only he knows. But now, he's really not so sure himself either. When he was still a citizen and a good shinobi of Konoha, he was pretty certain of the reason why he just can't see the beautiful things in life. Why else? Because of his forsaken brother whom he had bowed to kill. But now, so many things had happened already that it became hard for him to see or to realize right from wrong. Why? Is he feeling guilt? Guilty for leaving behind his friends, his village, and his newly found life filled with people that cared for him? Guilty for leaving behind something so great? Wait a minute, great? Great? He never thought of it as great before, not even good. He always thought of them as another blockage for reaching his goal. A big blockage. So why? Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him? No. He should stop lying to himself. He had thought about it over the past few days. All that he had done. He never really had the time to ponder about things during his times with Orochimaru. Inside those cold walls, all he can think about is training. Train, train, train until you get better. Train until you're strong enough. Train until you're satisfied. But there's no satisfaction especially for someone like him. So he left, believing that there's still something more greater and powerful than Orochimaru. He just have to find out what it is.

But he never dared to go back to Konoha. He had to admit, he's scared. Yes the great Uchiha Sasuke being scared. What can he do? He kept thinking about the reactions, the acceptance and even the rumors and gossips that's about to erupt when he steps in his old hometown. But most of all, he's scared at the changes that occurred. How much have _they _change? But mostly, what do _they _see or think about him now?

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. What do they think of him now? But why is he even wondering what they think about? Hell! Why does he care what anyone thinks about him in the first place anyway!

Lets face it. Everybody grows up and so normally, he did too. He became more mature and more rational towards things. He didn't realize that it would change his perspective towards things so much, being more rational and all. Now he feels things more deeply and realizing every single thing that he had done, all wrong. All wrong. So much for being branded as a boy with a heart of ice. Growing up is such a pain. If he could only turn back time and believe again in what he believed in when he was 12, it would be so much easier. At least he only believed in one thing and think of it as the most right thing that he had to do. It would have been so much easier. He's not saying that he doesn't believe in it now, its just that he's having doubts, which is not really good. He's so confused. What is it that he wants to prove? What is it that he wants to do? Why cant he just live just like before? Living his life with only one thing in mind, nothing else matters. What happened to him?

What about his goal? Yes its still very important to him. But he feels that even if he reached that goal of his on the future, there's still something missing. Dammit why does he feel that way! Why hadn't he felt _that way _when he was still 12! What the hell is the answer to all these questions! What the hell is missing!

Is it power? No. Then what? That's all he ever cared about ever since right?

There's just too many questions that needs to be answered. Too much questions.

"_Damn it.. this is getting irritating.."_

But he never regretted anything, although you can say that he sometimes feels bad about it. He knows he won't regret. This is his goal and his choice. Besides, he already did it. It can't be change anymore. Right? But if he _can,_ maybe, just maybe, _he would_.

Sadly enough, no one knows what's going on into his interior self. His personality changes whenever he's alone and whenever he's around with people. He's Uchiha Sasuke, known for hiding what he feels, what he thinks, what he wants. It's all being masked by the cold stare of his eyes, impassive face and his calm, quick but sure actions. All hidden, living life with deep secrets. No one will ever know. Like they need to, they wouldn't care less.

He closed his eyes completely. Amazing how he can think of all these things during a time like this. Maybe it became a habit. Yeah, definitely a habit. He always thinks most of the time now since he left Orochimaru, even in training. Thinking is one thing he cant escape of. Even his dreams only give him more things to think about. It's a wonder he still manages to live, seeing that he's as confused as hell could be.

Problem is, there's really nothing to be confused of! He only live for one purpose and one purpose alone. Why is he making things harder for himself thinking of unimportant matters!

He thought about his goal in life. Oh how he wanted to get this whole thing over with. He knows that when he did, he can finally have _peace_. A thing he's been longing for for the longest time. At least that's what he wants himself to believe. Cause that's the right thing to believe in. He's _supposed _to believe in that!

He still feels that same angst, the same hate and pain inside him whenever he thinks about his brother. He's the one who made his life so hard to live. Its all his fault. That's why he's gonna pay for that.

He half-opened his eyes. He cant die here. He still have so many things to do in life before he can. His goal is not yet finished. Now is not the right time.

It's all just too confusing. Too confusing for anyone to deal with.

He tried to stand up but was surprised when his hands, as he was using it for support to stand up again, slipped at something warm and kinda slimy making him sit again in a painful way. As his confusion perked up, he looked at the source of his slipping and noticed something red. As his eyesight cleared, he realized instantly what it is.

"_Blood..?"_

His eyes widened with shock, momentarily ignoring the coldness and fatigue. He looked down below. A trail of crimson can still be etched through the snow covered ground, slightly glistening and still fresh. He figured that it hasn't been that long since that trail was formed.

He stood up, wondering what could be the cause of the trail of blood. He jumped down and kneeled in front of it and looked in the distance. The trail goes on and on.

Should he follow it?

He kept his eyes on the trail of blood. He could almost smell it. Horrible smell, what a horrible smell. He stood up and began following the long trail but suddenly stopped himself.

Wait a minute.

What the hell is he doing!

He was supposed to search for the exit of this forest not investigate on things like this! He cant barely survive and he's gonna follow this thing! Nonsense! It may be just an injured animal or whatever for all he cares!

He jumped again on top of the tree. Determined not to stumble into this part of the forest anymore, he did not dared looked back. He was about to leave, but oddly enough he cant seem to move. His body is aching to look again at the trail of blood below him. His curiosity getting the best of him. Dammit what is so damn interesting in a trail of blood!

He looked down again. His instincts are telling him to follow the long trail of crimson but he knows that if he will, his chances of getting out of this forest alive would be one in a million. That is, if he followed it. But if he wont, there's still a chance that he will survive this. So, there's really nothing to think about! Why would he risk his life for this!

The black pools of his eyes stared down below, mixed with annoyance and anger. Slightly surprised, he realized that he felt the same annoyance he always felt when he was 12, at those times when Sakura would always cling on him and ask him out. That kind of annoyance that he hasn't felt for the longest of time.

But guess what. He kinda missed it. This is definitely not the same annoyance he feels when his thoughts are troubling him. Its two complete opposites.

"_Kuso.."_

He jumped back down. His instincts are too much for him to handle, tempting him to no end. Deep down inside him, he _wanted_ to follow it and see where or to what it's gonna lead him. Why does it seem to be so hard not to abide his instincts? And damn it does it have to be now!

He kneeled down and slowly touched the blood mixing with the white snow, staining his fingers with crimson. He looked at it with blank eyes. The more he stared at it, the more he wants to find the source of the trail. The more his _heart _tells him to go after it. Weird. He never makes decisions based on his emotions before. Ever. It's something that he truly doesn't believe in. He curled his hands into fists.

"_If this leads to no good I'm gonna be in big trouble.. shit this is definitely not my day.."_

He stood up and took one last look at the trail. What now?

His face contorted with annoyance. Annoyance, annoyance, annoyance. Maybe it's possible for a person to live his whole life just feeling undying annoyance inside him. Well, that would most likely happen to him. Day and night, night and day it never leaves him. Hell you really wouldn't think of it as normal anymore. But undying thoughts and questions are the ones causing it, its not like he wants to be annoyed all the time right?

He looked beyond and jumped into another tree. He looked down below and started following the long trail of crimson. Insane, this is so insane he thought.

The trail goes a long way as the storm gets stronger. His heart is beating fast. What is making him so nervous? What is making him so excited? And why?

As these thoughts occupied his head, he didn't notice the change of his speed, making his paces faster and faster as the trail of blood goes on, desperate to know what the secret behind the long trail of blood is.

He wants to know so badly.

He's starting to feel worry. Worry for whom? Worry for what? He doesn't know. But he _feels_ it.

He ignored the coldness, the numbness and all the negative things. He's feeling so many things at the moment. Worry, excitement, irritation, sadness. Hell he doesn't know what to do anymore but just to follow this trail. He can feel something heavy inside his heart and he thinks that when he reached the end of this trail, it would go away. No, he doesn't think it, _he believes so_.

Why? The heavy feeling is making him very uneasy.

He jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could. Oddly enough, his energy suddenly came back to him. He turned his Sharingan on, trusting his instincts like he never did before and risking his life for something he doesn't know.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama.." 

Hazel brown eyes met green ones.

"Sakura?" the Fifth answered groggily. It's 2 in the morning and the Hokage, still stuck with humungous amount of paper works just woke up. Typically, she slept through her job again.

"Hokage-sama.." a female voice said.

Tsunade yawned and stretched. Finally, Sakura and the other four ANBU's are back. Took them quite a time. But it doesn't matter, what's important is that they're here, safe and sound with the medicine safely tucked under their robes of uniform. Got her quite worried she had to admit but then again, this is Sakura were talking about. There's completely nothing to worry about. Nothing.

She leaned her elbows at the table in front of her and then closed her eyes. Her eyesight is still blurred. Hangover. Damn. What a headache.

"Finally you're back.. okay I want a complete mission report first thing in the morning tomorrow.. I supposed you guys have the medicine with you.. just give it to Shizune and she'll be the one to take care of that.. lastly, before anything el-"

"Hokage-sama.. please hear us out.." a male ANBU said.

The Hokage, still cringing because of the horrible headache didn't acknowledge it. She needs her rest and they're interrupting her precious hours of sleep. She sighed, sorry but she's not in the mood for long talks at this time.

"Look, lets just talk about this tomorrow okay.. I'm tired and I'm sure you guys also are so-"

"Sakura-sama didn't make it.. Hokage-sama.. we're very sorry.. the storm and, I mean.. the four of us barely made it here.. but Sakura-sama.. she's.. she's injured and not really in a good state.. were very sorry.. we tried to find her but.. were so sorry.." a sympathetic voice stuttered, all a little too quick than usual.

The Fifth stopped rubbing her forehead.

What?

She opened her eyes, with her head still bowed down, and met the floor. What did he said again? Hazel brown eyes stared at nowhere blankly. She finally looked up.

One.. two.. three.. four.. four..

No.

It finally sinked in. The reality she's facing. Sakura.

Her eyes widened, the hangover, the headache, the tiredness, the fatigue and all her problems flew out and mixed with the wind. Where's Sakura!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE'S OUT THERE BARELY ALIVE STUCK IN A SNOW STORM!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her fist at the table in front of her. Maybe it cracked? Maybe.

The once silent night turned into a craze as the Hokage's shouting echoed throughout her office, warning other ANBU's and Konoha officials, making them dash around the Hokage's office wanting to know what happened to one of their best medicnin and kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

This is all her fault. Naruto and Kakashi would not be pleased.

It all seems too impossible to happen as Shin, Eilie, Yumi and Luc tell the unlikely fairytale.

* * *

There's a figure below. A human and most likely to be injured. Most likely to be dead. 

He stared at it from above. A part of her back is covered with snow. Maybe for lying there for too long. Her. She's a she. You'll be good as blind if you missed those perfect curves. He's not being a pervert or anything but it's impossible to miss it. Impossible.

Well here it is. He reached the end. What now?

Will he just stand there and stare? Well, he didn't risk his life just to stare at a young lady's back that's soaked with blood. Dead or alive he doesn't know. Would he want to know?

The storm is getting thicker. Shit this is not good.

He has to make a decision fast. He wanted to know what caused the trail and now that he knows, what will he do next?

He really didn't plan on anything to do once he got here. Why would he? It's just his curiosity hungry for the answer and now that he had fed it, it's now gone.

But the heavy feeling still isn't.

"_An ANBU uniform.."_

He couldn't possibly be mistaken. He had fought so many ANBU's and he most likely saw all the masks and uniforms there is. This girl is an ANBU. Maybe her team had been ambushed? Maybe they failed the mission? He wondered what the reason could be.

Wondering in a very thick and dangerous storm isn't really all that comforting.

He jumped down only a few meters away from the body. As usual his stoic face hides everything. He wants to help her. Why? He doesn't know. Uchiha Sasuke only lives for himself right? Cares for himself only and for his goal. Besides, she's an ANBU. So why would he help her.

Ah yes. The heavy feeling is still there. He had wanted to erase that heavy feeling inside him.

If she fought him, in this condition, she wouldn't last very long anyway. So there's nothing to worry about. For now, he just really, really wants this heavy feeling to go away. It's really making him very edgy.

He kneeled down in front of the body. Is she alive? Well he have to check first.

He removed the bundle of snow that is covering the upper part of her back. He stopped, what the hell? Pink hair. Oh no. There's only one person that he knows that have _pink hair_.

His heart is racing again. The mixed emotions came back. This couldn't be possible.

He can't move his hands. All he could do is stare at the damp cherry blossom colored hair. This is too much cliché.

No wait a minute this isn't right! He shouldn't jump into conclusions! What if it's another person? What if she just dyed her hair pink? There's still many possibilities!

And Sakura being an ANBU? No way, he thought, totally underestimating her _again_.

But he's been gone for a long time and the Sakura that's on his mind is still the same 12 years old Sakura. People change Sasuke, he said to himself.

Well there's only one way to find the answer to his questions.

He picked up the body of the girl and rest it on his lap. With his right arm under her neck, he could now see clearly the very pale face of his old teammate, Haruno Sakura.

You couldn't imagine his shock as he stared at Sakura's dying form. His heart is still beating so fast. He doesn't know what to do. Of all people. Why her?

Sakura's face is almost deadly white. Too much blood has been lost. Is she still alive?

He checked her pulse. Barely. Her breathings are shallow. Shit now he's worried as hell.

"Sakura!" he shouted as she shook her body slightly.

No use.

"Sakura!"

He saw the deep stab at her stomach. So that created the long trail of blood.

But why would she move in this condition! It's totally stupid of her to do that!

But mostly, what is she doing here doing missions in a weather like this!

Her body is extremely cold as ice, he figured she only have a few minutes to live. If he hadn't came any earlier, she would have been dead by now. More so if he didn't follow his instincts.

Does that mean that he's thankful that he did?

He saw a backpack at his right. This must be Sakura's backpack. He grabbed it and searched frantically inside. Why is he suddenly so damn nervous!

He saw a thick towel inside, took it out hurriedly, and wrapped it quickly around Sakura. If her body temperature wont change, she's gonna be in a coma. He also saw some medicine bottles, some scrolls, extra clothes and weapons inside. And a small white folder. Unfortunately, the medicines that she has are only painkillers. Three bottles of painkillers? That's all? That wouldn't be any help at all! He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"_Why does she have so many painkillers?"_

He picked her up bridal style and jumped from tree to tree, searching for any kind of cave or abandoned houses of some sort again. He's pretty certain that if her wound would be cleaned and closed, her chances of living may notch up to a great percent. Just hold on there Sakura, hold on a little longer, he said not really aware about it. All his actions are now just being controlled by his instincts all based on_ what he feels_. He can't just leave Sakura there dying! But on second thought, why couldn't he? Didn't he abandoned her already? So that means he doesn't care about anything that has any connections towards her or to Naruto or Konoha anymore, right?

Maybe he's just really used to always saving Sakura in times of trouble that he feels a little bad that he's not there to protect her this time when she needed one the most. But that's not the point! He's creating another blockage to his goal again! What the hell is he doing!

He ignored his jumble of thoughts.

Right now, there's only one thing that he _wants_ to do and that is to save Sakura.

"_Please.. please.. even just a shelter.. come on.. even just for one night.. just something to cover us from the storm.. please.."_

It's beyond the bounds of possibility to miss the look of worry and plead in his eyes.

He held her body closer, desperate to make her warm and as if he's afraid to lose her. Afraid to lose her _again_. He cant barely see where he's going anymore and his body is beginning to give up. He was about to lose hope when he saw a small cabin at a distance.

"_FINALLY!"_

He cant believe his luck!

Sasuke hurriedly made his way towards it, holding Sakura like fragile but making sure that she won't fall off. The small house is still in good condition so he figured that they could both stay there until the storm is over. Thankfully, the cabin is uninhabited from any existence but them.

He's so thankful and so glad. He had never felt better in his entire life.

And for the first time in years, smiling doesn't seem so challenging to do.

Now he only have one problem left and that is to prevent Sakura from dying.

He just hoped to God that he could do it right.

* * *

Tsunade cursed for the sixtieth time that day. Her much needed sleep that was adjourned is now on nobody's mind even hers. Its already 6 in the morning and she wondered horribly what could Sakura's state be at this time. Her office is now full of people while her headache starts to get worse minute by minute. Sakura is out there somewhere dying and here she is just standing in this damn office, not capable of doing anything but to ponder every possible outcome that could happen. She can't possibly send troops to find Sakura; the storm is at its best already. They won't survive in that. 

Once again she felt useless, useless for saving someone whom she deeply love and cherish. She's so sick and tired of it. If Sakura dies.. if Sakura dies.. she doesn't know what to do anymore but to condemn herself for life.

She's being looked up to as the greatest and one of the strongest ninja of all time and she can't even save the things that are very important to her. No, she can't afford to lose someone again. Oh please God, not again.

The four ANBU is still at her office, refusing to get some rest and insisting that it's been their fault why Sakura isn't here right now with them. They wanted to help the Hokage even though, at their state as of the moment, they won't be any big help at all.

For now, all anyone can do at the moment is to hope that Sakura will survive the big storm until it decreases and when it does, without further ado, Tsunade is gonna go there at the forest herself to look for her. Never mind the paper works, Sakura's life is much more important than any fame or, though as selfish at it may sound, anybody's life.

Shizune came in and brought her the map of the forest. The forest is huge with many roads that leads to a dead end and roads that can make you go back at a place that you've already been through for quite several times. Well that's why Tsunade assigned Shin as a part of Sakura's team right?

Tsunade walked over at her table but she suddenly felt dizzy and lost her balance, making her cling on to Shizune's shoulder.

"Hokage-sama!"

Well, she figured the fatigue and the lack of rest and sleep is already taking effect. She also assumed that too much thinking and worrying is a part of it.

"Hokage-sama.. I think you should rest first.." Shizune said with a hint of worry audible at her voice.

"But Sakura-"

"No! You know that there's nothing we can do now but to hope for the best! Come on Tsunade-sama.. Trust Sakura! Do you really think that she'd give up on this! Please, don't think low of her. She had been your student and you should know better! Please trust her.. She's a lot stronger now and she won't give up easily.. I also know that she wouldn't want you overworking yourself and having emotional breakdowns.. You had told her hundred of times to not to overwork herself too much and I expect you to do the same! It has been, after all, your own words for you to keep.." Shizune said, taking responsibility of the woman in her arms.

Shizune helped the tired Hokage at her chair. Tsunade rested her elbows on the table in front on her while she covered her face in her hands. Shizune's right. There's no point in lurking around in a dark corner, blaming yourself for what happened. It wouldn't be any help at all. Sakura is a strong girl. She had faced so many things already without being submerged into the dark. She's not just strong physically but also emotionally. Sakura will be alright, she said trying to convince herself. Hope. That's all she has for now. Nothing but hope.

She felt a familiar chakra. Oh no, another problem.

The door of the Hokage's office opened slowly, revealing a silver haired jounin. When the door closed, every sound seemed to vanish. Kakashi is standing right in front of everybody.

"Tell me everything.. what happened to Sakura.."

Its not a question but a statement. Tsunade doesn't have to look up to see if he's mad. The voice and his aura does it all, sending chills into everybody's spine.

"Kakashi please.. not now.. she's really tired.. please we're all worried about Sakura so let's just-" Shizune said but was cut short by Tsunade.

"No.. Shizune.." she sighed. Shizune just stared at her in disbelief. Tsunade took no notice of it.

"Kakashi.. it's your right to know what happened.. also for Naruto.. but please don't cause a commotion.."

"I'm not here to cause anything.. I'm here to know what happened.."

"Alright.. alright.. please everybody out.. Kakashi and I need to talk.." Tsunade commanded.

Shizune was hesitant at first but it's the Hokage's order, she cant do anything abut it. Even though sometimes she give sermons to the Hokage, she still knows where and when to place herself. After a minute of rambles, everybody was out except for her and Kakashi.

Finally the silence and peace that Tsunade has been waiting for since the past few hours arrived. Now with only the two of them inside, Tsunade stood up and faced the village of Konoha that is visible through the big mirror at her office. She cant look Kakashi in the face, it would be too much. Maybe its just because she's blaming herself for what happened? Maybe. But no matter what it is, she doesn't care because she knows that she herself hasn't yet completely accepted the reality she's facing.

"Tell me.."

"I will.. but please.. as much as possible.. don't let Naruto know yet.. I think you know what I mean.. its for the best.."

"I know.. tell me Tsunade.. what happened.." Kakashi said in a surprisingly soft voice. Maybe the feeling of madness is gone now?

Tsunade sighed.

"_Well.. this is it.."_

She closed her eyes as she told the silver haired jounin everything that had happened.

* * *

He released more chakra at his hands and tried not to think about the dizziness and intense heat that he's feeling. He has been healing Sakura's wound for nearly half an hour now but to no avail did he succeed. 

"_Dammit.. if this continues I'm gonna lose all of my chakra.."_

So stop! But he couldn't. Why couldn't he?

He concentrated even more chakra at his hands. At least the blood stopped flowing now but he can't seem to close the wound. Being with Orochimaru had thought him a great deal of techniques but Kabuto being there is another story. Whenever the snake man needed treating, it's always Kabuto who gets the work done so he somehow learned the basics of being a medicnin, which has been very useful at times for Sasuke. At least he's not just clinging onto dear life with just medicine bottles. It's been very helpful.

But seeing that he only knew the basics and doesn't really have any interest in it, it would be hard for him to treat another person but himself. At least if it's him he's treating, he knows his limitations.

Hell Sakura could be screaming in pain now if ever she's awake at the moment because of the intense heat. Even Sasuke could feel his hands burning. He had never been onto this kind of healing stage before.

Sweat is rolling down his face. He's really getting annoyed now. What is it that he's doing wrong! Why is the wound not closing!

"_This is so stupid.. just close up already!"_

He felt his energy draining. The blue glow at his hands turned dim. Shit his chakra is now low.

"_Come on! COME ON!"_

He tried to keep his eyes open.

"_Close.. please.. Sakura.."_

As if on cue, the wound suddenly started to close slowly. Luck seems to be on Sasukes' calendar today.

"_That's it.. nice and slow.. come on just a little more.."_

The blue glow started to fade out.

"_Just a little more! Come on!"_

Now he's pleading again. Damn this.

The blue glow completely vanished. He stopped. He can't do it anymore. If he continues then both of their lives would be in danger, making things more bad than it already is. At least the wound is now almost close. It wouldn't be so much of a big deal now. At least she's gonna survive this day. If she wakes up, then her recovery would be just fine but if she doesn't, well hell decides what will happen next.

"_It's now up to you Sakura.."_

He slid down the floor and leaned his head on the bed in which Sakura is lying. He closed his eyes, his breathings uneven and his body temperature too high to be normal. A fever, and it looks like a critical one.

His whole body is now covered in sweat. He suddenly felt so tired. Sleep is so much needed that he didn't even bother to position himself into a comforting position.

Before he was submerged into his own imaginary world, he thought of all the things that occurred. The storm, Sakura, the feeling of giving up. Why had he done all of that again?

Why? That's all he could ask himself. The heavy feeling isn't completely gone because a part of it is still there. What should he do next?

He's really not acting like himself since he followed that trail. Not himself at all. It's as if someone else was controlling his body. What? His emotions? This is not Uchiha Sasuke at the moment. _This is someone else._

Question is, does he like it?

A part of him says no, a part of him says yes. Great, just great.

No because he's not _supposed _to be doing this!

Yes because he believes that it's the _right thing_ to do!

But since when is something right except for his goal!

More confusion and more things to think about with no definite answers. How typical. He can feel his head bursting.

This is too much for him to handle.

How about guilt? Does he feel guilt for doing this?

He pondered about it.

"_Do I..?"_

He looked at Sakura's sleeping form with half-closed eyes. Even though his vision is blurry, he can see that she's sleeping peacefully. He felt at ease. It has been such a long time since he saw her.

He hadn't answered his last question to himself, knowing that he's just gonna deny it.

But his heart is speaking so loud. He can't help it.

"_Certainly not.."_

He fell asleep, maybe the most decent sleep he will have for so many years.

* * *

She could feel her world falling apart. 

"_Otousan.. Okasang.."_

They're saying goodbye to her? Why?

"_No come back! Please!"_

They vanished and her world turned velvet black. Soon after it was replaced by crimson red.

She could smell it again. She could taste it again. Blood. No please don't.

"_OTOUSAN! OKASANG!"_

She's all alone again, in a world that she doesn't wanna be in. Please get me out of here, she pleaded.

Her own little world twisted till she can't make out anything at all. She felt someone calling her name. Suddenly her parents came into view again.

She tried to reach them but she felt so weak. So weak.

They're starting to fade away again. Why is it that they always disappear! Why is it that she can't reach them! Why is it that she always felt so weak!

"_Otousan.. Okasang.. please don't leave me.."_

She felt an excruciating pain. She can still hear someone calling her name but the pain is too unbearable for her to even try to recognize whose voice is it.

And her parents! She was so close!

"SAKURA!"

She jerked upward into a sitting position, crying her heart out. She had been so close! So close!

"Otousan! Okasang!" she said as she gripped the shirt of Sasuke tightly, crying in his chest.

Sasuke was stunned at first, but he suddenly felt worried, for Sakura is now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Naruto.. no.. Otousan.. but-.. no! they have been so close! No! No.. Naruto.. I'm so.. so weak.. I'm so sorry.." she said between sobs.

He cringed at the sound of his old best friends' name.

"_Naruto..?"_

"Why.. why Naruto.. there was blood everywhere.. and.. and.. I was so.. _so scared_.. I'm so scared.. I'm so sorry.."

Sasuke let her cry for a few minutes more, not really putting his arms around her and not really saying anything even though he knows that it will comfort her. He could feel the wetness on the front of his shirt. Sakura is still saying something about her parents, blood, darkness and saying Narutos' name for every chance she gets. Sorry. She's so sorry. Sorry for what?

Did something happen to her parents? Most likely. What is it that she's so sorry for! And she keeps saying she's weak. This is a big emotional breakdown.

"Naruto.." she said.

Realization finally hit him.

"_She thinks I'm.. Naruto.."_

"I'm so sorry.. Naruto.."

She finally quieted down and Sasuke felt that this is the right time to talk.

He readied himself just because he felt that he needed to.

"I'm not Naruto.. Sakura.." he said, almost a whisper. That's all he could think about.

Sakura opened her eyes quickly. That voice. She knows that voice. She didn't move, not really wanting to move at all. She just stayed there, still gripping the shirt of someone that she thought was Naruto and her eyes still as wide as saucers. She could feel his heartbeat and his warmth. She can't believe it. This isn't true. No it can't be.

It was always Naruto. Everytime she wakes up in a hospital bed, everytime she's having problems, everytime she cries her heart out, it was always Naruto. So she has all the reasons in the world to think that Naruto is the one comforting her without having any second thoughts. It's a part of her instincts already. But.. now..

When Sakura suddenly stopped moving, Sasuke feared that something might be wrong.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

She can't be possibly wrong. It is _him_. It is _Sasuke_.

Memories came rushing back. Curiosity and wonder begins to take over. How? Why? When? There's so many questions that needs to be answered!

She finally looked up and they met each other's eyes. Pools of black showing concern and worry while jade green ones showing wonder and disbelief. What an unlikely couple.

"Sakura.. are you alright?" he said in an almost inaudible voice as if fearing that any sound louder than that would scare her.

"Sas.. Sasuke?"

The concern and worry vanished and returned to the usual stoic face that she fell in love with. No, how could this happen!

She detached herself from him roughly but not intending it to be.

Shock covered her whole being. It has been such a long time.

Sasuke just sat there, staring at her with his face showing no emotions as usual. He took no notice of the sudden detachment, knowing that she really didn't intend it. He saw the shock, the sadness and the disbelief that is dwelled inside her green eyes. He just couldn't say it to her, but too much thinking and stress is gonna be bad for her continuous recovery. She's still very weak and restless. Nevertheless, he thank god she had woken up though it has been a rough one.

But the words that she had kept repeating the moment she had aroused are nagging his curiosity up to no end.

"_What happened to you.. Sakura.."_

But of course, he didn't ask it. Why would he? It's none of his business. Besides he also feels that its something deeply personal. You saw her _breakdown_, you would be the most dumbest person in the world if you wouldn't think about it.

Sakura felt her eyes sting and let her tears fall. This is so unbelievable. When she spoke, her voice is almost inaudible as if she's just talking to herself.

"Why.. Sasuke.. why.."

Hah! What a coincidence. If it weren't for the current situation, he would've smirked in this unlikely twist of fate.

That's what he has been asking himself for the whole time right?

* * *

**AN:**

well there.. i know it took so long.. but i dont think it matters anymore.. im starting to think that people doesnt really like my story..

im already at chapter 4 and i only have 12 reviews.. im sorry but i cant help but to feel this way..

anyway back at the chapter.. yea sasuke is abit OOC.. sorry i ate my own words.. anyway yea uhm.. well i just did that to show to you guys that he's really really confused and already matured.. i hope i made my point..

but dont worry he's still the same ol' stubborn sasuke.. like i said in the story his personality changes whenever he's alone and whenever he's around with people.. so its like he have two personalities.. in other words, he doesnt show his interior fights to other people but to himself..

so if you guys find this chapter confusing just tell me and i'll try to answer.. 'kay?

uhm what else.. i guess thats it.. once again thanks for reading! and please please review! even just a simple "good chapter!".. its really a boost of confidence believe me.. i tend to write more faster if im confident.. sorry but thats the way i am lol..

naruto will be out in the later chapters.. well.. later guys.. thanks..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 5 

The Hokage pressed her forehead firmly to the very cold window glass in front of her and watched the silent snow fall down from the sky with blank eyes. Her office is now full of papers everywhere and smelled strongly of sake and coffee. She felt her body giving up because of the lack of sleep and rest.

During the past few days, she can't seem to work properly because everytime she sat down into her chair, telling herself to get a grip, thoughts of Sakura and her whereabouts always consumes her mind and the result is always her being so drunk and finishing no work at all. Shizune tried to help her, but the work of the Hokage is the work of the Hokage alone. There's nothing Shizune can do now but to take care of her frail state at the moment.

Worst part is she blamed herself for everything that happened, making her sulk more in a corner filled with so much regret. She should have known that the moment she decided to let Sakura lead this mission, she have to face all the consequences that will happen including those ones that is very crucial to accept. But she never thought of those consequences. She's too confident that Sakura can do this, that Sakura will return safely back at Konoha with the mission accomplished and everybody in the right state. She's too confident that everything is gonna be alright without having any doubts at all. How could she be so foolish? It's an ANBU work! How could she expect that nothing bad would happen!

She had thought highly of her. Not that it's bad, but she forgot the most important thing about Sakura. She's someone who can give up anytime she wants damn it! Give up without having any second thoughts if she really wanted to! After all the things that happened to her, death wouldn't be terrible at all! That's how her mind works! How the hell could she forget that! She sighed.

"_You're the Hokage of Konoha damn it! Get a damn grip!" _

She sighed again and sat down. Every day that passed by seemed much longer than the other one. She's so restless.

She rubbed her forehead in an attempt to stop an upcoming headache. Many Konoha officials are now complaining because of the unfinished work and reports that's lined up in front of her. Damn what a problem that is.

She stood up once more and faced the village of Konoha. Sitting down just makes her mind on the go again and that's the least she needed right now. She currently ignored the gentle snow falling from an unknown source and positioned her attention at the village of Konoha instead. Snow reminded her of so many things.

The village is so lively, so full of life. Decorations and lights devoured the houses and shops of peaceful villagers as the eve of Christmas slowly comes. They don't have anything in mind but the joy that the season will bring. The joy, that's all. Jealousy hit her. How could they be rejoicing when she, the most important person in this village, is in deep remorse. Oh so juvenile Tsunade, she told herself.

Christmas was never this forlorn before for her.

A bright yellow hair caught her eyes, accompanied by an almost violet-colored one. She focused her already swollen eyes on the couple for close inspection.

"_Hinata.. and.. Naruto.."_

They're headed for the Ichiraku ramen stand, just as Tsunade predicted. It seems that the couple is having the time of their lives. Laughing and enjoying each others company. A sign that Naruto still have no idea about what happened to his close friend and former teammate.

Tsunade felt sympathy as she looked at Narutos' rosy colored face and cheerful smile. She hoped that he will have much fun tonight.

For tomorrow, the harsh reality would surely crush his heart.

She saw a silver-haired guy coming up to Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade just hoped that he would not ruin this wonderful night for Naruto. She just _really_ hoped so.

* * *

Kakashi closed his book with a snap and decided to go for a walk. He took no jacket or whatsoever as to protect himself from the snow that's threatening him with extreme coldness.

But he did not feel threatened. No not at all. Its just snow. Its just coldness. It's just a feeling.

He walked through the village of Konoha, going wherever his feet leads him without the book attached in his hands.

Now this is unusual. Knowing Kakashi, he never takes long walks or strolls without his perverted book stuck on the front of his face. He'd much prefer to be at his home reading than to waste his time here walking, right? So why the sudden change of routine?

Simple. He doesn't feel like reading today, that's all.

Highly remarkable. But hey, can't a guy be not himself for some time when he doesn't feel like it?

He looked down at the ground below him, watching his footsteps leaving footprints in the formed snow below. He doesn't really want to see the decorations and all those things. He never did want to ever since anyway.

Without him knowing, his steps led him to the Ichiraku. He looked up when he smelled the delicious smell of ramen and when he felt the warm air coming from it filling up the place. As expected, he saw Naruto there with Hinata, laughing and talking to each other.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei! How long have you been there? Hinata-chan and I were just talking, you wanna join us? My treat!"

Well, that doesn't seem bad.

"Sure"

He took his seat beside the loud-mouth fox boy.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei.. uhm.. merry christmas.." Hinata said with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

"Merry Christmas too Hinata.. how are you? Haven't heard from you for awhile now.." he said as he tried to smile back at her.

"I'm good.. Kakashi-sensei.. th-thanks for asking.." she said as she looked down at her bowl of Ramen, obviously because of shyness.

"Great to hear.."

"So Kakashi-sensei what do you like?"

He suddenly felt not hungry anymore.

"Nah save it some other time Naruto I'm not hungry at the moment.."

"Nani? Oh.. ok then.. suit yourself!" he said as he wolfed down another bowl and ordered for another one.

He watched as Naruto continued wolfing down a bowl of ramen one after the other happily. He couldn't help but feel poignant. It's terribly wrong to keep from him what happened to Sakura. He cared deeply for his former teammate and considered her as a big part of his life already. He's gonna be in a fit when he learned that he was the last to know. He would surely be mad at him.

But then its for the best. Knowing Naruto, he would surely look for Sakura if ever they told him the truth. And searching for someone in an intense snow storm is not at all safe. If chances were to get them, Naruto wont possibly survive in that which only makes Konoha lose another one of their best ninjas. It's a risk they all feared to take.

At least by tomorrow, the storm will be less violent if ever Naruto decided to look for the cherry blossom. But that doesn't mean that they wont try to stop him.

Kakashi sighed. He was about to say goodbye when Naruto spoke.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei.. I wonder what happened to Sakura-chan.. its been a long time since I've seen her.. is her mission really this long? I promised to treat her ramen when she gets back.. I've never spent Christmas without her before you know.."

He had been keeping those questions inside him for so long now. This is the only time he let it out. Damn what a relief.

The sadness in Narutos' voice is enough to make Kakashi closed his eyes because of guilt. They should have told him. _They should have_.

Kakashi just stayed silent as Hinata turned to look at him. She knows what happened to Sakura too.

"Its just.. I don't know.. I just have this feeling.. that.. never mind.." Naruto said in an exasperated voice as his eyes began to reflect melancholy and worry. The cheerful aura of the surroundings around them seemed to vanish as the three were suddenly occupied in a world that only them could see. That only they could feel.

Naruto just stared gloomily at his bowl of ramen that his hands were cupping. He just stared sadly at it while the swirling liquid reflected his concerned and remorse face. He cant hide it, he's really starting to get worried. How long was this mission that Sakura is taking! Why is she still not here!

Kakashi cant say anything at the moment. What will he tell him? Lies? No, the situation is bad enough for that.

Naruto chuckled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes to look at his former student rather surprised at the sudden change of his moods.

"What the hell.. Sakura-chan is just fine! She's stronger now! I'm sure by a day or two she'd already be here at Konoha enjoying Christmas with us! She promised me.. she promised me that she'd come back.. so I believe her.. she'd come back.." Naruto said, desperately trying to hide the doubt in his voice and wanting to be assured.

"Right Kakashi-sensei?" he said as he looked at his former sensei.

Kakashi just stared at Naruto and at those electric blue eyes that are now full of false happiness and desperate reassurance. Kakashi just sighed as a response. He won't lie to him of course but the fact that Naruto is begging for something is utterly intolerable. Kakashi knows that Naruto can feel that something is wrong, but Naruto just cant seem to believe it because he _doesn't want to_.

Everybody seems to be doing that these days. Trying to cover the truth just because you cant take it, just because you cant accept it. It's just really useless. He's not saying that he's not worried about Sakuras' condition; it's just that it already happened and trying to deny it will only make things harder for you and for everybody else. So why don't you give all a favor and just accept it. Well, that's how the silver-haired jounin thinks at least.

"I have to go now.. its beginning to get cold.."

"You didn't answer my question Kakashi-sensei.."

Hinata butted in trying not to make the current matters worse.

"Uhm.. yea Na-Naruto-kun.. I think we should go too.. I'm beginning to get colds n-now.."

Naruto didn't respond. Hinata just bowed her head down. Naruto never ignored her.

Kakashi stood up and walked away with parting words but suddenly stopped. The couple looked at him.

"Before I forget.."

He turned around to face the two.

"The Hokage wants to see you early in the morning tomorrow Naruto.. don't be late.. ja ne.."

And with that he disappeared with a poof.

A short pause.

"Let's go.. Hinata-chan.. I don't want you getting colds.." Naruto said with a smile that hides what he feels.

The walk to the Hyuuga district was unusually quiet. Naruto didn't feel like talking and Hinata, being the silent one, just stayed transfixed on the ground below. When Hinata is finally at home safe and sound, they said goodbye. Naruto tried to fake a smile again but he couldn't.

"I'll see you around then.. okay Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't respond. Naruto sighed yet again.

"Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry.. we're supposed to have fun.. I promised you this night is gonna be fun.. but then I-"

"No Naruto.. I've had a great time really.. thanks for everything.." Hinata said, putting up her sweet smile. Somehow, it made Naruto a little happier too.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan! Me too, I had fun!" Naruto said, grinning widely as he put his right hand behind his head.

The cold wind brushed past them as the night began to envelop the whole place. It's too quiet. Too unbearable.

A long pause.

"Naruto-kun.. don't worry about Sakura-chan.. she's gonna be alright.."

Narutos' face fell. He just really hoped so.

"You're right.. thanks for that Hinata-chan.." he said as he hugged the shy and quiet Hyuuga girl.

Hinata hugged him back. She loves this man so much.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Well I have to go now! Ja ne Hinata-chan!" he said as he runs towards his apartment and away from the Hyuuga district.

"Ja ne!" Hinata called out happily.

When he was a few good meters away from the Hyuuga district he slowed down his pace. The gloomy expression of his face returned and the heavy feeling inside him grew more heavier. He walked around the village, not really wanting to go home. There's nothing there but him anyway so why bother.

Seeing Naruto walking in deep thought isn't an everyday thing. The sudden change in everybody seemed too crucial.

He knows that something is wrong. There's no point in denying it anymore. There are a lot of things occupying his mind right now. Mostly thoughts about Sakura and her whereabouts. Something happened to Sakura, he just could feel it.

The cold wind brushed past him as he neared a very familiar place. The Uchiha district. He stopped and looked at it for a few minutes more. Staring at the battered houses and old shops. The place had an eerie aura in it.

"_Sasuke.."_

He still can remember those times when they were still young. Always fighting for some useless and insensible reasons but always backing each other up whenever needed. He had to admit, he misses those times. He misses his _friend_.

But he left and almost killed him. He left his newly found life for something that is definitely not worth for anything. Why do you have to lose your way Sasuke, he told himself.

He looked down at the ground again and walked towards his apartment and away from the memories of his long lost best friend. There's no bringing him back now. No point reminiscing. It just makes things harder for yourself.

When he went to bed that night, his mind was only set on one thing.

Sakura and the meeting at the Hokages' office tomorrow.

* * *

Two beings were looking up at the full moon above them, the light coming from it illuminating their malicious faces. What a creepy sight. The gray-haired one smiled mischievously.

"We've got his location.."

"Finally.."

"But.. It seems that he had someone else with him.. will that be a problem?" the medicnin said nonchalantly as he recalled the events when he saw the Uchiha prodigy.

"Oh and who could that be?" the other one _hissed_.

The medic smiled. His master would _love_ the news that he's gonna bring him.

"No other than the beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha.. remember Haruno Sakura?"

"Unexpected.. but perfect.. truly perfect.."

The snake sannin laughed while his loyal apprentice smiled triumphantly. Its time for their plan to be worked out. Everything is so smooth. Everything is so according to plan.

"We'll move out as soon as the storm decreases.." Kabuto ordered.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun would be surprised" Orochimaru said.

* * *

She still can't believe it. How could this happen?

"Sasuke.."

A long pause.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more. Neither of them was talking, trying to make the reality sink in. And for a long moment, all you could hear is the howls of the strong snow storm. All you can see is the darkness that enveloped these two improbable beings accompanied by a small amount of light, enough to illuminate both of their faces for them to see. This is too much to be real, a long lost dream for a young girls' heart.

There are no words that can describe what the pink haired kunoichi feels at the moment. After six long, long years, this is what happens? She had tried so hard to forget him! So damn hard! She still can't believe it. No. She doesn't want to believe it.

She stared and stared at those pools of black that is showing nothing but coldness. Why won't he talk to her?

Why won't _she_ talk to him?

This is too much, she needs to know if this is for real! Is he really here with her? Or is she just dreaming? Is she just seeing things? Maybe she's already dead and living in a world that's unimaginable to everyone living? What!

Maybe she is just dreaming.

But she _felt_ him, his warmth and the beating of his heart. She _saw_ it, the flicker of concern and worry in his eyes. She _heard _it, how he asked her if she's alright in the most softest voice that only he could do, enough to make her shiver just by the mere sound of it. She knows, he's the only one who could do that to her. The only one. Uchiha Sasuke.

She doesn't know what to think anymore. Her head is a jumble of thoughts and questions. Full of buts and maybes. Hell, she could be not thinking right, knowing her state. But she continued thinking and wondering anyway, even though it takes up mostly of her much needed energy left even just to do so. She just needed some answers! Her head won't let her in peace if she won't receive any possible conclusions that led both of their lives into this situation that they are in now!

Sasuke is not all that oblivious of course. His eyes and whole being may not show it but he's starting to get worried. Too much thinking is bad for her. She may pass out again and that may cause her condition to be critical once more.

After a minute of long silence, Sasuke decided to speak. He knows that the shock is too much for her to handle at the moment but she have to think rationally and do what's good for her! Damn it, if she won't stop pondering it will just make matters more complicated than it already is!

"Sakura"

"_Oh god he's talking to me.."_

No answer.

"Sakura"

Still no response.

She seemed to be contented by just staring at him.

Sigh.

Sasuke is beginning to get annoyed. What the hell is wrong with her now? Can't she talk? Is her mouth too dry to do so? What!

"_This is such a pain.."_

"Sakura go back to sleep"

It's a command. She knows it just by the sound of his voice.

Go back to sleep? Go back to sleep?

That's all?

Well she never expected that kind of answer. Not even a bit. But what was she expecting in the first place? For the great Uchiha Sasuke explain things to her? Telling her everything's gonna be aright? Yea right. Maybe in your wildest dreams will he do that.

She felt her eyes stinging again. Damn it. Why couldn't she just ignore this heavy feeling inside her? Why can't she stop her tears? Her emotions? She was always so good at hiding her emotions right? Since he left and since her parents died, it has been her lifetime promise to herself. Why is she all of a sudden breaking it? Why can't she just walk out of him? Why can't she be angry at him? Why is she showing weakness right in front of him again? How could he make her go back to the same old her for just a mere minute when it had taken her three painful years to bury it deep inside? Why!

Damn it how she hated herself so much. So much. You are so damn weak Sakura, she told herself. Her tears fell yet again.

"_Shit she's crying again.. what did I do now?"_

"Saku-"

"Stop.. just.. just please.. please.." she said, cutting him off with her voice barely inaudible and almost in a pleading tone.

Sasuke just stared at her, his eyes softening as he watched her contemplate things with herself. She's so confused and needed answers badly. Battling with her own interior battles.

Just like him.

He wanted to help her but he cant. He knows what she feels, can relate to it and wonder how is it that the once cheerful and bright green eyed girl like Sakura be as confused as he could be. She always looks at things with positive eyes and always feels things with a smile on her face even though how bad it can be. What had happened to her during those six long years?

He can't help her. Damn it he can't help her! Why? Because even he doesn't know the answer to his own questions, her own questions. Even he doesn't know what to say to her and somehow it made him feel kinda bad.

He saw her tears fall down at the mattress covering the half of her body. One by one they fall down serving as an outlet for the extreme mixed emotions being locked up inside her small and still fragile body.

How he wanted to help her so much. It's the least he can do for leaving her and the others behind. For hurting her so deep that a scar was formed as a constant reminder of him, never leaving her and haunting her forever. That's what he only left her when he betrayed his beloved village. Pain. So inhumane.

Sasuke could only watched as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably and as her silent cries turn into sobs. Does he hurt her that much?

Conscience is now taking over his whole being. He couldn't believe it. Never did he let his conscience took over him. Never. But this time, he cant seem to stop it. He cant help but to feel _guilty_. Oh God he's feeling so much guilt like he never did before, so guilty knowing that he's the cause of this once blooming cherry blossom to cripple and die. Almost die.

How he hated this so much. He had never been so annoyed at himself so much before.

And the fact that he's admitting it to himself makes it even more frustrating.

Sakura coughed. As she does so, she covered her mouth with her right hand. She coughed again, but this time more violently than the first one. Her coughs turned into hard and painful ones as Sasuke leaned over to check her out. Panic and worry started to build up again inside his chest. His heart.

"Sakura!"

Sakura could feel her heart beating so fast. Too fast to be normal. What's happening to her? She tried to diagnose herself but her continuous and unstoppable coughing is making it hard for her to concentrate and do so. This happened to her at the forest before she passed out right? She wondered vaguely what had caused it. If this coughing and heart rate continues who knows what will happen to her. She still doesn't know yet if its fatal or not.

Finally her coughing ended but the beating of her heart is still fast, maybe slower now, but still irregular. The continuous coughing exhausted her and she suddenly felt so weak again. She brought her right hand down from her mouth and took in the so much needed air, breathing heavily.

She felt something wet and sticky. She looked down at her right hand and her eyes widened with fear. Blood. The horrible substance is staining almost her whole palm. After that, she realized the taste of it inside her mouth. The metallic taste is enough to make her dizzy and horrified. How she hated it so much.

She just stared and stared at her blood covered hand with eyes engulfed in fear. She's so scared at the moment that she even forgot that Sasuke was also in the room. The moment she saw the terrible crimson, memories came rushing back through her head, inside her mind. Her parents most of all, and the night that they were murdered. She was all alone and up until now, she still is. No one is there for her, everybody left her. Reality is so hard to trust. So hard to believe. Life is so unfair.

She felt her world falling again, just like any other day. This is so typical but she cant seem to get used to it. How she waited for that moment to come. How she long for it. She just wants to give up! She doesn't want to deal with this shit over and over again every damn minute! No she's so fucking tired of it! She had enough!

She felt someone gripped her right wrist and was shocked to the sudden contact.

Sasuke.

His hand was giving her total warmness and comfort so that all of the coldness and fear that she was feeling just awhile ago vanished as though it has never even been there in the first place. Courage took over the feeling of surrender. She gazed at his hand gripping her blood covered wrist with blurry eyes but she never dared to look him in the eyes. For such a small contact, he was able to revive her from the imaginary world that she was in awhile ago. For just a simple touch. _Oh God how she misses him_.

She watched his other hand wipe away the blood that she secretly fears with a towel. He does it all in a slow motion, mesmerizing her to his slow movements and moving as if there's no other people in this unlikely world but them. Feeling his flesh touch with hers. Feeling the warmth and relief that he gives her. It's all too good to be true. Too impossible to even happen. But yet, here they are. He cleaned her hand with such gentleness that you cant resist. Being who he is, you could never imagine him having this so much tenderness inside himself. Never. She sighed. This gives her so much comfort, and she doesn't wanna say to herself why because she knows that it's a big mistake to do so. She had done it once, she's not going to do it again. _She cant love him again. _Yes you can say that her love stayed, but she hides it all too deep inside her, burying and trying to kill it for six damn years. She never does succeeded in doing that so she lives her life with lies and regrets. That's how weak she is. That's how she lives her life now. Why? Cause that's the only way for her to survive. She cant let a simple contact from him ruin it all! She's not going to let all her hard work go to waste!

She tried to pry away from his grip but found that Sasuke doesn't want to let go of her hand just yet. But she knows that also she doesn't have the courage to do so. She doesn't have the guts to pry away with this feeling that she feels at the moment. She doesn't have the nerve to pry away from _him_.

She had always been too weak and maybe she will forever be one.

When Sasuke wiped away all the blood that blemishes her porcelain white skin, he looked up to see her but Sakura stayed transfixed on his left hand that is still gripping her right wrist. She doesn't want to look at him. She feels so embarrassed. She feels so ashamed. For what? She doesn't know.

Sasuke wanted to make sure if she's alright. The sight of her own blood made her so horrified that he feared she might pass out. He leveled his movements with her so as not to scare her further. This whole thing is too bad for her condition at the moment.

"Sakura.." he whispered. The small cabin suddenly became too quiet. They were only inches apart.

She gasped at the sound of his voice. She feels so tired and so exhausted. She figured she wont stay up long.

"Hey.."

His voice is so comforting and reassuring. She had never felt this so much comfort for so long now.

She finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes with new tears forming inside her green ones. She quivered, doesn't know what to say. His eyes are now soft and full of concern, the complete opposite of those cold ones. You're a man of mystery Uchiha Sasuke, she told herself. How could you change moods for such a small gap of time..

"I.." she began.

She felt her eyes closing. Sleep is beginning to take over her.

"Sasuke.. I.."

She cant say and do anything but marvel at his beauty. After all this years, how could you be so loyal Sakura?

How could you be so naïve.

She reached up to touch his face but suddenly felt her body falling towards him. She needed so much rest.

Sasuke caught her mid-arms causing her forehead to rest on his right shoulder.

Sakura felt her eyes closing without her permission. She wanted to say something to him. Anything, before she goes to sleep. She fears that he might be gone the moment she wakes up. She fears that she will lose him again. She doesn't want to lose him again! She fears that it will be another six long years before they could see each other for the second time around! She fears so much!

"_No.. Sasuke.."_

"Sasuke.. I.."

"Sakura.. go to sleep.." she heard him say.

Her eyes closed as sleep took over her. She wanted to make this feeling last longer but her body wont let her. She took in his scent, trying to memorize it. Shit she cant deny it anymore, she long for him so much. Ever since.

Her world is turning black again as her conciousness drifted away. She just prayed to God that this is all just a dream that she will forget the moment she wakes up.

But before her senses got numb, she felt Sasukes' arms going to her back as he pulled her closer to him, adding up more comfort to Sakuras' tired body. She felt him hold her close as if afraid to let her go. _She felt him_. This cant possibly be a dream. It's too real to be one and yet too surreal to happen. All is just too confusing.

There's only one question in her mind.

"Sasuke.. why.." she said, more to herself than to him.

Why, Sasuke?

"Please Sakura.. just go to sleep.." he whispered to her ear. Oh the comfort he brings her.

And with that she fell into a deep slumber.

It's a dream come true for a young girls' heart.

* * *

**AN:**

chapter 5! well i just wanna thank all those who reviewed in my previous chapter! thank you so much! also for those who had putted me in their favorites' lists! thanks!

ive made some slight changes to this.. but no worries its just added for more emotional effect.. if you find some things confusing just message me or anything..

okay this chapter is a little short.. i think im gonna be stuck in this one for awhile.. i almost had writers block in this chapter and to tell you guys the truth.. i dont really know what to write in the next one.. so i guess its gonna take some time before i could update again.. could you guys give me some ideas? it will be highly appreciated!

any errors? please do tell me! please!

to clear some things up.. **everyone **except for Naruto knows what happened to Sakura.. well at least those people who mattered like teams 8, 9, 10.. and all the jounins.. as I've said **everyone** knows except for Naruto.. and sorry for Kakashi being a little OOC also for Tsunade.. well i think they're a little OOC..

the Naruto and Hinata fluff thing.. uhm what have you thought of it? i think its a little awkward.. really.. also the scene with orochimaru and kabuto.. O.o

so anyway flame me (but please just a little this is just my first anyway) or praise me (yey thanks so much!) or whatever it will all be appreciated! those who had been reviewing for every chapter i made you guys are the best! really im just thankful!

R & R! later guys..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Naruto slammed his fist against the big brown table in front of him. His face is contorted with anger as the extreme rage inside him grows more and more intense while the dire truth slowly sinks in.

He felt the heaviness inside his chest as his eyes starts to water. How could they keep this kind of thing from him? How! How can they be so darn selfish! How could they just discard _his _feelings just like that, his emotions! Hell they're not the only ones who are worried as hell to Sakura's situation! How could they keep this to themselves when they knew how much he will react when he found out? When they knew how much it hurts especially for him.. How..

He doesn't know what to do anymore, what to think. Sakura is out there all alone with a possibility so dreadful. He had always promised himself that whatever happens he will not let anything bad to happen to Sakura again, said to himself that Sakura had gone through enough troubles already so he will not let any more kind of nuisance come her way again. He had always been so confident that he can do it even though she discards this kind of protection and responsibility that he willingly gives.

But he failed her.

He failed himself miserably.

He failed everybody.

The responsibility that he had for her, though he's the only one who considers it, all of sudden fell down to waste.

And the pain and guilt that it's creating is making him lose his mind, his sanity and his confidence.

If there's one word to describe Uzumaki Naruto, it would be the confidence that he had in himself through all times of trouble.

And now it's slowly drifting away from him, that one thing that makes him a ninja is slowly dying.

What have he done to deserve this?

What have _she _done to deserve this..

Nothing. Nothing at all. Yes she changed but, by all means, made sure that no one other than herself will be involved and so much affected. After all this time and after all the things that happened to her, she still has the heart to think about her friends feelings. No matter how much she hides it and no matter how much she had gone through, she still can't bear to make those few people that are so precious to her worry and fret. And that what makes her the best person there is. The best friend there is for Naruto. No matter what way you put it, she's _still_ _Sakura._ Still Sakura..

"Naruto.." said a female voice.

He felt his tears fall and he bowed his head down in shame. The fact that he can't do anything but to cry and feel guilty for Sakura is making him so miserable, so _wretched_.

Hazel brown eyes stared at the droplet of tears coming from the always active and boisterous boy that is meeting her gaze.

Heartbreaking.

She can't seem to stand seeing Naruto break down and cry when all he had ever done his whole life was to prove himself worthy of being Hokage in front of her. _To prove himself worthy of the dream that is his life._

But now it doesn't seem to matter anymore to him if he looks strong or responsible for the place. Nothing much matters anymore it seems. What happened to the boy that is always so full of energy and self-confidence? Is this the same boy that she had met years ago that persuaded her to be the next Hokage of Konoha and gave her back her self-belief? This withering figure in front of her?

The breakdown is excruciating and too painful to look at.

"I.. I-" Naruto said but broke off with an uncontrollable sob, his shoulders shaking wildly as his tears doubled up.

He felt his great loss covering his whole being.

Yes what a dreadful loss it has been.

Tsunade glanced around her big office in an attempt to not anymore trespass into Naruto's continuous breakdown for also she herself doesn't really like the idea of being watched upon during her times of critical moments, though she knows fully that it has been Naruto's own initiative to show this kind of weakness in front of them. But for her high respect and recognition to the fox boy, and for the monster of guilt that's eating up her insides, she looked away by all means.

She moved her eyes around her office only to find herself face to face with the big father clock near her enormous bookshelf that read 6 AM in the morning. After wondering vaguely where and what could Sakura be doing now at this time, which only sent her cold chills everytime she thinks about it, she looked away instantly so as to momentarily look at the only other occupant of the room, Kakashi.

Kakashi, much to her surprise, is looking impassive to Naruto's continuous cries and sobs. Plainly, she had expected him to look tired and upset just like the night when he came bursting into her office, asking what happened to the pink cherry blossom. Although his eyes are blank and shows no sign of sympathy or anything at all to his former student, you could feel that his mind is working and brainstorming about something that only god knows what. The enigma that's coming out of Kakashi at the moment is unbearable so she looked away too after a few minutes of staring and guessing.

So that leaves her no choice but to stare back at the fox boy who, by any chance, quieted down a bit and was now wiping forbidden tears to his eyes from falling. She figured that she should say something but could not think of anything that might make the matters better or at least, lighter. She did not persuade it then, fearing that what might come out of her mouth be taken mistakenly, making matters worse than it already is. It is, after all, entirely their fault as to why the situation came to this.

But yet, she could not lie that it is indeed, still for the better.

A few minutes of silence passed by only broken by the sounds of the howling wind outside, threatening them that every second wasted is a notch of one percent possibility of a more hazardous situation for Sakura. Kakashi was looking down at the floor by now and was wearing a tired expression like he would give anything to get into bed. He had been unusually quiet since he first stepped into the Hokage's office a few hours ago, surprisingly on time, and had taken no part in Tsunade's attempt to fill Naruto up with facts and truth about his former teammate. He also made sure to avoid the glances that Tsunande was giving him from time to time in a desperate attempt to ask him to help her for Naruto was yelling madly since he caught words like "sakura" and "possibly dead". Throughout their discussion, he had kept an impassive face and doesn't seem to want to take part in the confession. Shame, she had hope fully for his cooperation. Well, seems like she had hoped wrong.

Worst part is, the Hokage doesn't have the right to stop the fox boy, for she owe him big time and have every right to even trash her whole office.

Tsunade closed her eyes. She felt an enormous headache coming up and rubbed her forehead. She wasn't able to get enough sleep last night, thinking for the right words to say to Naruto so as to make it lighter for him to take. But for the previous recent happenings as proof and hard evidence, it turned out that she had failed miserably in this attempt.

She looked up at Naruto to find his head bowed down so low that all she could see was the top of his electric yellow-colored hair. Is he still crying? She doesn't know. A few more minutes passed by still. She heard him sniff for the last time and, unexpectedly, turned around to leave.

This startled and completely surprised her.

That's it? She highly expected for the worst yet. So why is he leaving all of the sudden?

Due to shock, she forgot that she still have some important matters to discuss with the receding fox boy. Finally getting out of her reverie, she stood up and called the retreating figure of Naruto abruptly.

"Na-Naruto!"

The fox boy is still walking away, appearing to be oblivious.

"Naruto!" she shouted again, walking hastily around her big table to stop him from leaving.

Naruto's hand was on the doorknob, determined not to hear whatever the Hokage is gonna say. He already heard all that he needed to hear. No more than that, it's just enough for him to take. Now it's done, he had no business or whatsoever to stay anymore.

"Naruto.. wait.."

He turned his bowed head slightly towards his former sensei, Kakashi. His voice is calm but dead serious which gave you the impression that he's completely not in a good mood to be defied.

Tsunade stopped dead on her tracks when she realized that the sliver-haired jounin finally spoke. His voice seems so foreign to her, hearing it when she least expected it.

Naruto is not even a bit scared at all. He already made up his mind and no one, _no one _can stop him from doing that.

He turned the knob.

"I'm warning you Naruto.. it's an order.. stop being so juvenile and handle things maturely.. you should have known better than that.." Kakashi said calmly, slightly annoyed by the fact that Naruto had chosen this time to be hard-headed.

Naruto cursed under his breathe. He's got some nerve to say that! After what they have done to him? Are they expecting him to just sit around and mourn all day? Hell that's just annoying! He doesn't have time for this! He have more important matters at hand!

"Naruto.. second warning.." Kakashi said quietly though this time his voice is stern and firm.

Naruto lowered his right hand, the one that's clutching the doorknob, wanting to get of this living hell badly.

"Stop telling me what to do" he said, his voice firm and serious as if talking to a long lost rival. Mixed emotions suddenly burst out of him.

"How could all of you.. how.. why.. what the hell were you all thinking.. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" he shouted, his voice slightly quivering because of the extreme madness that he is feeling.

He had long wanted to do that since he found out that they had kept hidden Sakura's condition to him, right under his nose. He wanted to cry his heart out and show them how much pain they have caused him. His own sensei, his _own teacher for so many years_! He felt betrayed and deluded! Even his own friends.. his own girlfriend.. Hinata.. how could she.. All those whom he has treated to be the most important individuals in his somehow bleak and naïve life.

He had never felt this angry before to them. Never this angry to anyone.

Not even to Sasuke himself.

He turned to face the Hokage and his sensei with every ounce of hate and remorse that he could muster to take out. He wants them to feel how much detestation he had for the both of them. He wants them to know how much pain they have caused him. Right now at this moment, that's all his head is screaming for him to do.

But the dire truth is he's acting like they never mattered anymore. Is he only just acting it? Or is it really true?

Don't they really doesn't matter anymore?

He looked at them eye to eye as these thoughts occupied his head. He thought about all the things they've been through. The good times and the bad times. The crucial moments and embarrassing ones. Indeed, they have been a big part of him no matter what way you put it. These are the people whom he grew up with. These are the people that care for him. That will always be there if he needed them. That will always be there for the laughter… even for the tears.. even for the madness..

His eyes start to water again.

He suddenly felt so weak as if all the energy in his body was unexpectedly drained out of him. He doesn't know what to do.. doesn't know what to think.. And he wonders vaguely what the right from wrong is at the moment cause, to be honest, he doesn't really know anymore!

He fell down to his knees, feeling the dreadful loss he just encountered enormously. He's sobbing again, crying his heart out. First Sasuke.. and now Sakura.. Who the hell is next? Hinata?

Is life really this unfair? He feels like the whole world is leaning on his shoulders, crushing him up to no end until he gives up.

Then what if he just gives up? Then there wouldn't be no worries, no more tears, any more sadness and best of all, no more pain and guilt. Wouldn't that be nice?

Tsunade stared at the floor, feeling the loss of Naruto and of her own. Kakashi, on the other hand, walked towards Naruto and leaned in front of the fox boy. Tsunade looked at them in surprise as Kakashi slowly bought his hand up and patted Naruto's head like father and son. Isn't it just a moment ago that Kakashi gladly showed the both of them that this is not the time to mess around with him? Why the sudden change of moods?

"That's enough guilt and self-pity for today Naruto.. I think you need some rest.." Kakashi said, still patting Naruto's head as if to make the heaviness in Naruto's heart lighten a bit. As if to say that everything is gonna be alright.

Tsunade smiled a little. Kakashi's voice is warm and joyful that even the Hokage herself felt enlightened a bit.

Somehow it made her believe that maybe everything _is_ alright. Maybe Sakura is not yet dead but survived… maybe she's even on her way back here to Konoha now, excited and fidgeting to see all of them.. excited to be spending another Christmas with the ones that she loves.. maybe this is all just a long and horrible nightmare that they all want to get out of.. maybe..

Hazel brown eyes stared at the two figures in front of them, daring to dream the inevitable.

Naruto quieted down a bit, slightly surprised at the sudden contact. He rubbed the remaining tears in his eyes and looked up to meet his sensei's pleasant face. All the fuming inside him ended. He can't bare to hate these people.. he just can't.. no matter what they do, no matter what he thinks, he can't bare to have any hatred or deep enmity for these people.. they're his life.. he showed them love and they showed it back to him.. god forbid but _he just can't_..

He loves them too much.

Naruto mumbled something inaudible.

Kakashi sighed.

"It's not just your lost Naruto.. its everyone's lost.. but why are you losing hope? Don't you trust Sakura? It's only been a day.. there's still a chance Naruto.. don't lose hope.. Sakura is strong, haven't she proved it already to you? It will hurt her to know that you don't trust her enough.." Kakashi said quietly.

He's right. Why can't he trust Sakura enough so as not to lose hope? Why is he giving up so easily when he should know and should believe that Sakura is still struggling to live? Sakura doesn't give up that easily, why is he doing the opposite?

Naruto felt courage building up inside him. What the hell is he doing? What the hell has gotten into him? _Why the hell is he mourning for something that is not yet sure of?_ His eyes widened as realization hit him.

Sakura's _still_ alive.

And he will do anything, even give up his own life, to prove it.

And from that, a decision is made. Naruto stood up and faced his former sensei with teeming courage and much needed determination.

"Kakashi-sensei.. I have to go.."

A black lazy eye met blue electric ones.

* * *

"We've searched the whole village.. no sign of her.."

The night is so cold than it normally is.

"Well then where is she?"

"We don't know yet. The people of Konoha seem not to know her whereabouts.."

A swish of a long cloak cuts the frosty silence.

"You know that I need that girl."

"Of course! That's why I'm wasting my time spying on that useless village day and night for you right?"

"I'm not fooling around with you. I need her as soon as possible. I'm losing my patience already."

"I know.. I know.. we're doing the best we can.." the other one said lazily, completely ignoring the aura of furiousness that's emerging from the other.

A puff of smoke.

"We've caught word."

Another swish of a long cloak.

"What is it"

"It has been rumored that Uzumaki Naruto will leave the village in a few minutes time. What do you want us to do?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Follow him."

"Right away."

Again, a puff of smoke and a figure seemed to dissolve in the darkness.

A man with long raven black hair turned around, his locks following his every move as he do so. The moon above illuminated his handsome features. So pleasant but oh so dangerous.

"Others are proving themselves more worthy than you Kisame. Aren't you feeling aggravated?"

A snort came from the shark man. He's too tired to even bother.

"Hn. Whatever."

Red crimson eyes glittered in the darkness.

"This better be good."

A malicious excitement filled up the place, threatening anybody who dares to cross it.

* * *

Darkness is all she sees.

She focused her eyes more and met the ceiling. Her mind is blank and she's somehow thankful for it. She's so tired of thinking and thinking.

Besides, she is pretty sure that the memories that she remembers are quite accurate. The ANBU mission, Hiroshi, the violent snow storm.. and then she remembered passing out.. and then.. and then..

What?

Her sweet face twisted a little, trying to remember what happened. After she passed out, everything is blurry. She remembered how her body slowly shut down.. she remembered crying and being scared.. she also remembered how her heart suddenly malfunctioned..

She sub-consciously touched her chest to see if her heart beat is normal.

Its is. Thank God. She has developed a habit of checking things multiple times before letting it go.

But then what happened?

What happened to her after that? What happened after she passed out?

It took her some time to realize that she should've been dead by now but somehow got lucky.

It somehow irritated her how her mind is giving her blurred images, failing her miserably for acquiring the should've been whole story. It annoyed her because she knows that she can't let this big gap in her memory go and will be forever bothered by it if she won't succeed in resurrecting the memoirs.

Oh great, more nuisance coming up her plate. She's not even fully recovered yet.

After a few more minutes of thinking, she stopped. It's giving her a big headache.

She looked at her right and saw a big window that showed her how much lucky she is to be inside, the violent snow storm is thrashing up the whole place outside by the looks of it.

A small scene flashed inside her head unexpectedly. She was crying.. she was feeling sad and confused.. she saw blood in her right hand.. and then.. what?

Her eyes widened as her mind gave her the face of a man that she had not seen in years.

Black raven hair.. black onyx eyes..

She closed her eyes in frustration. Everything is still blurry and confusing. And worst of all, it doesn't even seem real to her!

What is this? Another one of her oh-so-famous pigments of imagination? She doesn't have time for it!

_Sasuke? Here with her? Ridiculous!_

She tried to stop thinking. She doesn't want to give herself a nice puddle of guilt later on. If this continues, she knows what the result would be. She would just end up crying and putting herself down, blabbering about how could she be so think and so dense. It will only result to one thing.

Pain.

And she's so freaking tired of it happening over and over again.

Her imagination is like a drug. Totally addicted, she takes it and it brings her comfort and reassurance in a small amount of time. But as all drugs do, sooner or later it will leave you resentful and filled with regret at the end.

And these little pigments of her imagination are always about Sasuke.

These 'memories' flashing through is of no difference. It's certainly not real. Right?

Besides, since when had Uchiha Sasuke been real these days..

She closed her eyes more tightly in an attempt to stop the images that are flashing right inside her head. Now, it _feels real_. It doesn't seem real, but it certainly feels like one.

Damn it what is it that she have to believe?

She sat down hastily, feeling her body ache with every move that she makes. She took in her surroundings. It's not much of a view, on her right is a big window and on her left is a door. There are also two chairs and a round table at the far end corner. She sat for a few good minutes in silence, her face showing nothing but exhaustion.

No movement, no sign of life but her.

No Sasuke.

It's not like she's expecting him to be there but it's just that somehow, she _wished _he is.

And how she hated herself for doing so.

She felt the darkness piercing right through her.

"_It's too quiet_.."

The place has an eerie aura in it. Or is it only because of the recent horrible weather that she tends to feel a little insecure?

She lifted her swollen legs from the cold bed and noticed that she's only wearing a shirt, long enough to cover the necessary. She touched her stomach and felt it sting a little. Her wound is still not completely healed but is not bleeding anymore. The shirt that she's wearing had an awfully familiar smell but she tried not to think about it.

She stood up and walked over to the big window, which is the only source of a small amount of light, with her legs and feet totally exposed to the cold. She touched the cold glass and saw her breathe create a mist as she does so. Her face is only a few inches away from it. She felt the coldness from her feet going up to her body, sending shivers down her spine. She rested her forehead on the glass, trying to stop herself from crying. Her long pink hair is the only thing protecting her from the coldness apart from the shirt.

Tears formed inside her green eyes. Well typically, she's all alone again..

She thought about Naruto and the village of Konoha and her friends and senseis.

"_I must be giving them a hard time.. letting them worry about me like this.. I should go back as soon as possible.."_

But she feels so tired. So tired of everything. Maybe she's tired of living too?

Well in that case, fuck the asshole that brought her here then. They should've minded they're own business.

"_Oh god.."_

She chuckled a bit at her own little insanity. What the hell is she saying..

She figured that she still needs some more rest. It seems like the one who rescued her already left anyway. So maybe tomorrow morning she can already go back to Konoha, that is, if the storm decreases.

She suddenly looked at her right hand on impulse. Swear that she doesn't mean to do it, but her body acted like it was necessary.

"Sasuke.."

Is it really true? Is he the one who rescued her and took her out of the storm? She's running out of excuses for herself. She _knows_ that the images are real but she doesn't want to believe it.. and how could you explain the shirt that she's currently wearing? She can't possibly be mistaken.. it's _his _smell..

But if it is all true then where is he?

Sakura glanced around as if expecting him to be there but there's no one here but her. Maybe he left again.. just like what he would usually do.. what does he care anyway..

She curled her hand into a fist. She felt like crying again.. and she doesn't want to.. she doesn't want to cry because of him.. oh how she has done that a thousand of times before, hadn't she had enough of it?

She heard a door creaked open that cut her out of her reverie. She let out a small gasp of surprise but didn't dare to turn around. The opened door showered a small space of the cabin with a striking yellow light.

Oh shit she's not alone, Sakura thought. How the hell could she have missed that other door? Maybe it was too dark that she didn't notice it?

A few seconds of silence passed by. Seems like the person standing at the doorway is also a little bit surprised.

"You shouldn't have stood up.."

Sakura felt her tears falling. She can't stop it anymore. He hadn't left. He's here. _God, he's here!_ She doesn't know what to do.. she can't be wrong.. she knows that voice too well.. a little deeper than she remembered it last..

She heard shuffling and the gentle closing of a door as the yellow light slowly disappeared from view. An almost total darkness covered the whole cabin again. Sakura thanked the big window in front of her for the light.

She slowly turned around with much difficulty and saw the one man that she extremely loved and, at the same time, extremely hated. Uchiha Sasuke.

Even though there's not much light, she can see every single move that he makes. Turned out the other door is a bathroom. Sasuke still have a towel draped over his wet hair and he doesn't seem to have a shirt on. He went over to another chair that Sakura also hadn't noticed before and opened the bag on top of it. He fidgeted in, she assumed, his bag pack and saw her own one at the floor right next to the chair. He's not making any eye contact or whatsoever. Not that she wanted him to, actually she's quite thankful for it.

He looked over at her in an averted gaze. Sakura stood dumbfounded on the spot, still staring but thankfully not crying anymore. The sudden gaze caught her off guard.

He looked at her from head to toe. Seems like his old shirt fits her nicely, he noticed.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" he said casually as he looked at her shocked expression. Well, that one was to be expected anyway.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke turned away, shaking his head as he does so. She's too shocked for her own good.

Sakura still couldn't believe it however. How the hell could they both be here? Of all people..

She didn't seem to have heard Sasuke's question of casual concern.

Sasuke put on his black shirt and leaned against the wall, his hands folded on his chest and eyes watching the pink-haired kunoichi. His face is impassive as usual. An awkward silence filled the whole place.

Sakura felt his gaze and looked away instantly. She cant seem to move and her voice is nowhere to be found. She wanted to cover herself, momentarily remembering what she's wearing but her muscles doesn't want to comply. Her damn body wont let her move!

Sasuke examined his former teammate with unseen interest since he didn't have a chance to do so due to the recent happenings. She did quite change a lot in appearance. Much taller, much more pronounced curves at the right places, longer hair.. more mature and much darker green eyes.. porcelain skin and a slender body.. she's more of a woman now of course.. she's skinnier though, he thought..

She's miserable and she certainly suffered. The cheerful glint in her eyes is now long gone replaced by a hostile blank one. What have caused it or who, he doesn't know. Does he want to know?

He remembered when she first woke up. Screaming and crying her heart out. What might have caused it, he wondered vaguely. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He figured that his continuous stare is torturing her so better stop it or it might lead to no good. She's still very weak, he knows. Besides, he's still not feeling good. He needs rest and sleep so badly. His temperature is still high and he's starting to feel the extreme heat burning his body.

Once Sakura felt his gaze tore away from her, relief took over. Her insides suddenly felt so heavy. The big bed in front of her suddenly looked so inviting. However, her shock still remained making her body unable to move for some unknown reason.

Then she unexpectedly felt the need to talk.

"It's been.."

He opened his eyes abruptly.

She let out a shaky breathe.

"Six years.."

Her head turned to look at the floor below. She can't look at him. She doesn't even know what she's feeling at the moment. Is she angry? Is she mad? Is she thankful that he's here? Does she miss him or what?

He didn't expect her to speak, really he didn't. Her quiet voice caught him off guard. He looked down and glanced at her sideways, his back still leaning on the cold wall. Her voice is too gentle.. somehow it made him a little uneasy.. maybe because he hadn't heard her voice for a long time now.. maybe because he's just so used to the rash and cold voices in Orochimaru's hideout that he tends to feel this way.. maybe because he's expecting her to be mad at him or at least annoyed.. or maybe it's because of the simple fact that it's _her_ voice, an instant reminder of his past life that he left..

Damn it. She just always finds a way to annoy him huh?

He didn't respond, he didn't want to. Maybe he doesn't know how to?

Sakura turned to look at the window again, her back facing the cold Uchiha. She didn't expect any response. What do you suppose him to say anyway?

Both of them continued to be quiet for a good three minutes. He thought it's going to last long and he's so thankful for it.

He thought wrong.

"Well.. how did you find me?" she suddenly said.

Surprise, surprise.

Her voice is serious.. there's no sign of sadness, no sign of annoyance or shock.. its calm and he did not expect it a bit..

She really did changed a lot then, not just physically. She learned how to _hide_. One of his expertise ne? He wondered how a girl like Sakura learned how to hide her true feelings when he knows, through the times he had spent with her when he was still at Konoha, that her heart is always on her sleeve?

One question, one answer. Change. Damn change. He now realizes how much he hates it.

Sasuke sighed. This is gonna be long. He prepared himself for the inevitable.

"I was.."

He stopped. He suddenly found himself momentarily thinking of what to say, what to answer to her question. Will he tell her that he escaped out of Orochimaru's hideout just because he doesn't like it there anymore? When Naruto almost died for not letting him go there? Will he tell her that he's having problems with himself and is confused? When, all his life, he has never been as long as his goal is not yet fulfilled?

Yea right.

"Just walking around.."

Lame excuse, he knows. But he's not stupid enough to say that a couple of missing-nins attacked him, trying to steal his money and the incident made him to go to this damned forest unexpectedly.

Sorry but pride is in the way.

"_Just walking around? God.. Well what a darn coincidence then.. He's just taking his late night stroll in a mighty snow storm in a puzzling big forest and then all of a sudden, there I was! All soaked up in blood and everything.. What a dull excuse.."_

She smiled a little. Of course he wouldn't tell her. He might be on an important mission for the sound or some sort for all she cares! He's not gonna go about telling it to anyone who asks it right? Not even to her naturally.. why would he anyway.. it's none of her business..

She frowned. Why is it affecting her then?

This is not good. Not good at all. She tried to push it away.

"Oh.. I see then.."

A pause.

"You expect me to believe that?"

He looked at her back again. Her voice is still calm like she's asking an everyday question but.. she just said what to him?

"Hn"

"What"

"No"

An awkward silence filled the place again. Sakura did not continue anymore, fearing that it might lead to something bad. And Sasuke.. well he's being Sasuke.. Quiet and impassive.. Sakura smiled at herself. At least, he still has some old traits of him right?

She stared at the window in front of her. What now? She wondered what's going to happen to the both of them.. It's been such a long time.. Such a long time indeed.. they could be a stranger to each other already.. it's been six years.. many things happened already.. many things changed.. she for instance, right?

"You should go back to sleep"

His quiet voice cut her thoughts away. Is that all he's ever gonna say?

She sighed. She does feel a little tired..

Sasuke, on the other hand, is feeling dizzy. Damn it, he really needs some rest. He's not in for talks at the moment. He doesn't feel so good..

He needs some time to be alone. His thoughts are disturbing his already aching head again. Naturally, he can't go outside so he'll have no other choice but the bathroom. He's guessing he'll be there for a few hours.

She heard footsteps walking away.

He saw her turned to look around.

Sakura saw him heading for the bathroom. Again? He just went inside there just a few minutes ago right? What's in the bathroom that's so damn interesting?

She watched as the yellow light filled that small space of the cabin once more. He stopped at the doorway, the light illuminating his shadow. He turned around to look at her.

They met eye to eye in a decent first time in six years. Both eyes held nothing but blankness. It surprised him. Her eyes changed.. it's cold.. it hides herself… he knows those kinds of eyes too well.. This is not Sakura. This is somebody else.

He had been gone for too long.

Sakura examined him. He still looks the same, of course. His hair is less spiky though.. and his face looks more mature, his voice deeper.. his eyes, however, became more complicated than it was before.. she wondered what's bothering him.. he looks confused.. but all in all, he's still the same distant and cold Uchiha who once left the village of Konoha for his undying goal and power..

Nothing changed much, right? She hopes so. She began to wonder if he ever killed anybody during the past six years.. it sent her chills down her spine.. she hoped she hadn't thought of it.. the image of Sasuke killing innocent people scared her.. and she doesn't even know why..

Why is she so scared of him..

Even as these thoughts occupied her head, she kept an impassive face and blank eyes. She trained herself to be like this and she's grateful for it. She thanked Sasuke inwardly for showing her how. It made her more stronger and less vulnerable. It's one of the reasons why she's not being looked down upon anymore.

But it came with a debt.

Unfortunately, it also made her less human.

Sasuke sighed and suddenly walked over to his bag again. He searched in it for a few seconds and threw something at her. Sakura caught it with ease.

"Save your energy.. as soon as the storm decreases, that's the time you'll go back.."

A pause.

"I know.."

He took one last look at her.

She watched as he walked over to the bathroom again and disappeared behind its door. The yellow light vanished.

She looked down at her hands and examined the round and soft thing that he threw at her.

It's a..

Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in a clearer view at the thing.

Wow.

It's a tomato.

She chuckled.

Yep, nothing much changed.

She cant deny it, how she missed some parts of him.

* * *

**AN:**

sorry if it took me so long to update again (an awfully long time i know).. im so sorry.. i have school and the exams are hell.. well anyway ive made some changes with this chapter because theres some mistake in it that i didnt notice lol..

i dont know if you guys can read this but i just want to say my regards tooo..

**sakurauchiha4** - thanks for that review of yours.. it made me realize my mistake.. lol my bad really.. when i realized it i started laughing at myself.. lol.. anyway naruto is looking for sakura already.. fyi .. thank you for your awesome review!!

**vcchick** - i'll try to work on that.. its still my first fic so i dont really have any experiece yet .. but thank you for reading.. and especially for reviewing! thank you!

**kimyuri **- aww that was funny.. lol thanks for the compliment.. i hope you keep on reading!! good luck on getting naruto to shut up lol!

**dragon mistress of the heaven** - uhm.. thanks for saying that you love my story.. and.. hmm.. i dont know if being less human is bad.. uhmm.. anyway thanks for reading! and no, orochimaru is not yet dead.. fyi ..

**adariaswrath23** - thanks for putting my story in your favorites list! thank you! and thanks for reviewing also!

well thats about it.. next chapter will be out by.. hmm.. im not exactly sure.. but my semestral break is coming so i might update faster than last time.. a hell faster surely.. lol..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Real Love**

* * *

Chapter 7 

It's a quiet night. White eyes stared at the moon above. The Hyuuga district is so peaceful that only the swaying of the humungous trees could be heard.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata said quietly to herself. She's at the top of the highest tree that you could almost see the whole village. Houses are twinkling with colorful lights, all mixed with the color of the white snow on the ground below. It's a beautiful sight.

She felt like betraying mother nature for feeling the opposite.

She felt the cold air and she hugged her knees closer to herself, her long hair dancing with the wind. Her mind is still on the fox boy.

Naruto always made it a point to visit her whenever he's in a break from his missions or whenever he's having some free time. There never came a day where the both of them would not see each other if their schedules let them to. They never let a day pass.. ever..

Except for this day.

She was expecting him to come and pick her up hours ago, expecting to have a wonderful and eventful day with him. But he did not come. Yes, she knows that he had an important meeting with the Hokage today but surely that meeting wouldn't have lasted for the whole day would it?

She looked at the village of Konoha sadly. She thought about Naruto's meeting. She had a feeling that the meeting is all about Sakura. She had a feeling that Naruto already knows what happened to his former teammate.

And that caused him to forget all about her, doesn't it?

She sighed.

Stop being so selfish, she told herself inwardly.

Selfish? I'm not supposed to be the one to be blamed here, that tiny voice inside her head said.

She closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from feeling so.. so _jealous_..

Sakura..

Her heart twisted a little at the thought of her. She knows that Sakura is very important to Naruto, knows that Sakura had been his inspiration for a long time coming. She knows that they have shared many experiences and precious moments with each other, together with Kakashi and Sasuke. But hell, you can't blame her for feeling so damn jealous of the attention that the fox boy gives the pink-haired kunoichi can you? That attention that she had fought to obtain for so many, many years that Sakura can get for only a second or a single plea.

She can't help but to think that Sakura would always be the first inside his heart.

And she'd always be only second.

Her eyes start to water. Why does she always have to make things hard for herself?

She thought that when the two of them started going out together, Naruto would strive to give her more attention than he does to Sakura. She thought that she's gonna be the more important one. She thought that everything that he does to Sakura, he would now do to her.

She thought so wrong. Naruto obviously gave her a whole lot of notice compared to their genin days but his care and attention to Sakura, however, did not change and, if possible, it even became more profound.

Don't get her wrong, of course Sakura is her friend and she doesn't mean her any harm. She's not saying that she's wishing Sakura into a bad situation, especially now that she's in jeopardy. It's just that, she had waited so long for this opportunity and still, Naruto's attention is not completely unto hers. Completely selfish, she knows, but isn't it supposed to be that way? They _are_ going out, right?

To add up to the jealousy she's feeling, hadn't Uzumaki Naruto been the biggest admirer of Haruno Sakura especially during their genin days?

What if that 'admiration' is still there and sweet Naruto just needs to realize it before he comes running back to the cherry blossom, seeking her affection like the old times? What is she supposed to do? What's gonna become of her?

Naruto told her that he and Sakura were just friends. But hell, the immediate change of his moods when Sakura is brought up and his constant thoughts about the Haruno girl even if he's with her makes Hinata doubt so much if Naruto's feelings for Sakura is merely just as 'friends' as he calls it.

He always worries about Sakura, always wanted to make sure if she's alright. He doesn't want her to be alone even for just a second! Hinata doesn't understand.. she really doesn't.. she just hopes that someday she can.. how she aches for that day to come..

Of course, she doesn't say these things to him. What if he goes away from her? She doesn't want that surely. She had gone a long way to make him notice her. She'd rather endure this kind of relationship with him, even if it's not completely honest and passionate as she dreamed it would be.

Even if it's killing her.

What is it about Sakura that keeps Naruto going? What does Sakura have that _she _doesn't? Is it power? No offense but, Hinata's an ANBU when Sakura isn't even one. Is it beauty? Not to brag or anything, but she's beautiful in her own way. Is it personality? If it is, then she's gonna lose this game..

She can't change herself! What if it drives Naruto even farther away from her? If he likes Sakura's personality more than hers, then she can't do anything about it..

Besides, Naruto always tells her that he likes her the way she is. Why would she risk that? She's so scared of change because she's so scared of losing him..

But she can't deny that she always feels _complete_ whenever they're together. A day with Naruto is always full of fun that it makes her forget all about her forbidden jealousy. And at night, she thinks of all the things they have done together and a good night sleep is assured followed with a wonderful morning. Only he can make her feel this way. Only Naruto..

She's willing to do anything for him, just like how Sakura is willing to do anything for Sasuke.

She just wants Naruto to be happy.

It hurts Hinata, knowing that if Naruto ever decided to come back to Sakura, it wouldn't matter to her. Cause all that matters for Sakura is Uchiha Sasuke. Even though Sakura tries to hide it, Hinata can see right through her. She still loves the Uchiha prodigy. Why?

Maybe because she loves him too much, just like how Hinata loves the fox boy.

Both of them are so willing to give anything.

For Hinata, it will always be Naruto. For Sakura, it will always be Sasuke.

But for Naruto and Sasuke.. who the hell knows..

How she wished that all of this would be simple.

She opened her eyes and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. It's stupid and immature to mourn about Naruto just because he_ forgot_ to pick her up, or so she hopes. She shouldn't have expected that he would always have time for her. She shouldn't have expected anything in the first place anyway.. it will hurt more than it usually does..

Besides, she has to understand Naruto's frail state at the moment. Sakura is one of the most important people in his life. She stood up to him whenever there's trouble and they shared so many moments that even Hinata can't measure up to. Sakura is important for Naruto and she'd have to understand that! Yes it hurts, but seeing Naruto happy will make it all worthwhile..

As she said, she's willing.

She stood up and jumped down to take a walk. A long walk around the village would be nice, she thought.

"Where are you going?" said a familiar voice.

She turned around to see Neji with his hands inside his pockets, face impassive as always. Neji likes his long strolls at night. He says it makes him calm especially when unwanted thoughts are bothering him. Hinata tries to believe him, seeing Neji having his strolls at night always with a face so serious makes her doubt if he really is calm. Hinata tried to fake a smile.

"Just gonna walk around.. you wanna come with me Neji-san?"

A pause. Neji seems to be thinking.

"No.. I'm gonna head home.." he said quietly as he started to walk again.

Phew. Of course she didn't want Neji to come along. She just said it out of respect for him. She wanted to be alone. Besides, walking with Neji is no difference with you walking alone. You don't expect him to strike up a conversation would you? It will only lead you into feeling insecure.

Hinata tried to fake a smile again and looked over the trees surrounding the both of them.

"Be careful and don't be too late.." Neji suddenly said.

Hinata was taken off-guard. She didn't expect him to say that.

"Uhm.. you.. you too.. Neji-san.."

He stopped walking and turned slightly towards her direction. They both looked at each other.

"Hn"

He's walks again.

"Don't let that dobe worry you too much.. it's not worth it.." he said as he rounded a corner and out of sight.

Hinata stared at the direction where Neji went for a few seconds and chuckled.

"Yes.. he had been a great part of our lives.. hadn't he Neji-san.."

She stared at the ground and let her mind drift off again, letting her feet drag her wherever they want to go. Everything is so lively, betraying her feelings, especially when she reached the marketplace.

A few minutes later, she found herself into the gates of Konoha. She sat at the bench as if waiting for someone.

She doesn't know why, but her instincts are telling her to wait. Just wait.

It's getting quite late and the cold air is threatening her sensitive skin. Still, she waited.

Her instincts had been correct.

She felt a presence coming. She turned her head and saw a shocking yellow-colored hair that seems to stand out of the dark and cold surroundings. A black and orange suit.. and electric blue eyes..

Naruto.

She saw a lump at his back.

A bag pack. No.. he can't..

She stood up to meet him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

They came face to face. Naruto stopped a few feet away from her. His face is full of seriousness and exhaustion. They both looked at each other.

"Naruto.. kun.."

You just can't believe her shock.

* * *

Naruto had been walking around the village, not really taking any notice of his surroundings. He had just gone from the meeting with the Hokage. It's already 6 PM and the stalls and houses are beginning to open their colorful christmas lights. It took him an awful lot of time to convince the Hokage to look for Sakura himself. He even missed lunch. But he doesn't care. He doesn't feel hungry anyway.. 

The Fifth, although very much against it, considered Naruto's pleas and at the end, decided to go with it. It took Naruto hours of reasoning and begging just to do so. However, it goes with one condition. He was not to leave the village immediately, he's only allowed to leave when not much people are around so that not much attention would be caused. Only Konoha officials and Teams 7,8,9 and 10 knows about Sakura's disappearance. The Fifth decided that he leaves in at least when the clock says 9 PM. Of course being Naruto, he complained. That's an awful lot of time! Sakura might have no chance of living! He tried to make the Hokage bring the condition back but it stood useless when she slammed her fist at the table and told him that if he's not gonna comply, he might as well don't go. That shut him up for good but you can't say that he's not frustrated. He's wasting too much time.. and he can't afford that! Right now, time is precious.. especially for Sakura..

The Fifth tried to explain her reasons. She said that she also wanted Sakura to be found but she can't afford to cause too much attention or people will bring up too much rumors about Sakura. And, worst of all, people will think that Konoha's ANBU is unreliable. She said that she wanted Sakura to live, who wouldn't, but being Hokage, she can't risk the village for her own selfish reasons. She tried to explain.. but none of it entered Naruto's head..

Naruto tried to seek for his sensei's help but only got an exasperated sigh as an answer. He said that if he really wanted to look for Sakura, might as well agree with the Hokage's condition. He also said that he's lucky that the Hokage even said yes to his offer.

Of course Kakashi would love to come with the fox boy. But that would be asking for too much. It's dangerous, said Tusnade a moment ago when she was trying to convince Naruto not to go. Only one of them can go or else neither will. They can't take the attempt of risking more Konoha officials especially now that many reports from ANBU spies are suspecting that the Sound is preparing to wage a war. Obviously, Naruto won't be expected to be left behind.

Naruto's feet dragged him to the bridge where Team 7 used to meet up. For a moment, he imagined all four of them in this bridge just like the old times. Sasuke would be leaning in that side of the bridge, Sakura would be on the opposite side.. and then he'd come, waving his hand frantically and saying ohayou or whatever.. and then their perverted sensei would puff out of nowhere and he and Sakura would scream the usual as Kakashi tried to explain why he's late again.. those were the old times..

The images seemed so real to Naruto's head that he could almost hear themselves laughing at each other.. then suddenly, the image of Sasuke disappeared into thin air. Naruto's eyes widened a bit. After Sasuke, it was Sakura who came next, her image disappearing together with her sweet laughter. Naruto reached out his hand and took a step forward, trying to prevent her from going. And then Kakashi-sensei followed suit, reminding him that all was just an illusion. He found himself alone yet again with only the cold wind and rustling of leaves as his company.

He sighed as he went to the usual place of Sasuke and looked over the water. He saw his reflection and stared at it until a leaf landed on the exact spot and shook the calm water a bit. It's not the same without them. How he wished that they'd both be back. An image of them flashed inside his head as the wind silently hums a tune in his ears. It's too quiet. Why would they leave him, both of them, here all alone.. in this bridge..

His genin days had been the best years of his life. He wished that it had never ended.

A loud, drunken voice coming from the end of the bridge distracted him.

"Oi! Naruto!"

He looked over the source of the voice.

"_Jiraiya.."_

The sannin walked over to his student, almost tripping on every step, and gulped down more sake that is being clutched by his left hand. Naruto wished he'd go away. He wanted to be alone.

"What are you doing here all alone boy? You should be having some fun! Hah! Come on its almost Christmas! You should be wasting your time into parties and get togethers! Fooooooorrrr he's a jolly good fellow! He's a jolly good fellow!! For he's a JOLLY GOOD FEEELLLOOOWWW!!!!!"

Jiraiya gulped more sake and sang more Christmas songs, all of them usually out of tune. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and tried to ignore him, staring at the calm river again with a hostile face. He certainly did not have time to joke around with a drunken Jiraiya.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya gave a hearty sigh and stopped singing as he noticed the fox boy's face. He took down a big last gulp from his sake bottle and kept it. Sober or not, Naruto doesn't know. He doesn't really care..

"Ahhh.. nothing beats sake.." he said in a contented voice.

Naruto saw the reflection of Jiraiya's back leaning on the rail of the bridge. A few minutes of silence passed them by. Just a few more hours and he'll leave this damn of a village to search for Sakura. Just a few more hours..

"You know.. it's not like you to have a face like that.."

He averted his gaze to look at the perverted sannin. Damn it how he wishes that he'd just go away..

"Heard about what happened to Sakura.."

He looked back at the calm water below. Well, guess he's sober enough to start a decent conversation, which is a little awkward for he had just proven himself high on sake just a few minutes ago, waving and singing like a dolt.

The cold winter wind brushed past them and the sky above is starting to lose that calm blue color being replaced by velvet black.

Just a few more hours..

"I'm sorry.." Jiraiya suddenly said.

Naruto could hear the rustling of the leaves at his feet. The hell, sorry for what!

"You don't have to say sorry.. Sakura's not yet.. dead.."

"Naruto.."

"What? It's true right? Sakura-chan isn't.. she's not.. I mean.. she's not d-dead.. Why are you guys always assuming that she is!"

Jiraiya gave him a sympathetic look. Naruto, however, could feel his anger bursting out of him.

"Naru-"

"Will you just leave me alone? I don't wanna talk right now.." he said as he bowed his head down and stared at his reflection again.

Jiraiya sighed.

"If that's what you want.. Naruto.."

He started to walk into the side of the bridge where he came from without looking back. Naruto watched him. It was disrespectful to scream at his sensei like that, but his emotions got the best of him. He knows Jiraiya was just trying to help..

Guess for now he's as helpless as he can be..

"Oi! Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted suddenly.

"Just be careful okay.. I'll see you as soon as you get back here! Hn, now don't die on me boy.. It will be an embarrassment, my one and only student dying on a rescue mission.. girls don't dig that.." Jiraiya said casually, and he was gone.

Naruto chuckled. What a perverted old man that Jiraiya is..

Naruto walked towards his apartment in silence and opened the door. He turned on the lights and immediately went upstairs to pack. He turned on the lights in his room and went for his big, double knobbed cabinet. He got all the things that he thinks is necessary like extra clothes, of course, weapons, bandages, first aid kits and some scrolls. After getting all the things he needed, Naruto walked over his single bed which is adjacent to his big window that is opened, letting the cold wind he had met earlier pass through. He placed all his clothes on his bed and began to fit it all in his bag pack. He wanted to arrange it nicely but he has no time. He just wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

Once all his things are inside the bag pack, he turned to leave. He hoped he's not too late. He turned his head to the clock at his bedside table. It's already 8:55. His eyes then traveled to the old picture frame that he had treasured for so many years just beside his clock. His eyes softened as he stares at it. He could see himself grinning like an idiot.. he could see Kakashi-sensei's smile even behind that mask of his.. he could see Sasuke's serious face.. he chuckled a little.. when will that guy soften up, he thought.. and then he saw Sakura at the middle smiling that cheerful smile of hers..

He could feel his blood boiling.

"I swear.. I swear that I will find you Sakura-chan.. I swear.. I won't give up.. I won't.. so please.. please.. wait for me.." he said quietly, talking to the picture.

He slammed the door shut and headed downstairs.

He went over to his kitchen and grabbed some portable ramen. He might need it, who knows. He took a couple of it, assuming that Sakura might like some too when he finds her. He also took some rice balls and put them in a small container. He put it inside his bag with much difficulty and went to head for the door.

He was about to turn the knob when he suddenly caught eye of something in the living room.

It was in an old but pleasant wooden frame and he could remember clearly what time of the year it was. Beautiful pink cherry blossoms dancing with the wind as their background and genuine smiles plastered upon their faces, it was almost perfect. To add up to it, it was his birthday at that time. He remembered Hinata asking him what kind of birthday present he would like to have and he said to her that it doesn't have to be anything grand. Then she suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the park, saying that it's his special day he should be having fun. They spent the whole day together just fooling around the park and taking pleasures to their beautiful surroundings. The cherry blossoms were soothing and had a wonderful scent and the ground was covered in dashing pink petals. The whole day was full of laughter and pleasure. Hinata suddenly had an idea and unexpectedly asked him what he thinks is his most favorite part of the park was. Naruto, not really knowing where this is going, randomly picked a place where a big tree of cherry blossom stood. You could see the pink petals falling from the tree showering the whole park, it was an astonishing site. Hinata squeaked in delight and said in a high-pitched voice the word 'perfect'. When they got to the tree, Hinata took something out from her pocket and it turned out to be a camera. She randomly picked an old but nice looking man then asked him nicely to take a picture of them both. The old man kindly said yes, telling them what a nice couple they are.

Hinata clung to Naruto's right arm and put up a 'peace sign', posing for the camera. Naruto, rather surprised at Hinata's sudden idea of taking a picture of them both, put a sheepish grin with his left hand behind his head and looking rather timid for he had not taken pictures that often. His cheeks are a little reddish, feeling Hinata at a close proximity makes him nervous.

The picture turned out fine, much to Naruto's relief. He did look a little awkward but at least he didn't look like a dolt. It was their first picture together as couples and he remembered Hinata saying how lovely it turned out. The blue sky above them, pink rosy petals showering them instead of rain, and their blissful expressions reflecting what they feel for each other inside, it is indeed, almost perfect. He would never forget that day.

Naruto stared at the picture, taking in every detail of it as he did so often. The picture turned out to be Hinata's present for him that day, saying that she can't think of anything else to give and that ramen seems to be too common already for almost everybody in the village already gave him a whole pack. He treasured it with all his heart..

He looked down and felt his guilt running throughout his body. He should really pay her a visit and explain everything to her, of course including his mission to rescue Sakura but he's running out of precious time and he's quite sure that she will stop him from leaving the village too. It was selfish of him, not thinking about her feelings when he committed himself to her. He knows that it's hurting her every time he worries about his former teammate, every time he talks about her whenever they're together.. but she doesn't understand what Sakura had gone through.. she doesn't know what happened to Sakura's parents.. she doesn't know the anguish that his former teammate feels every time Sasuke is mentioned.. she doesn't know but Naruto does.. Sakura needed him more than ever..

He knows that Hinata is a good person and only if she's fully aware of the sufferings Sakura had gone through, she'd be the most supportive girlfriend anyone can ever have especially for Naruto, and of course for Sakura also.

But he can't tell her. Why? Two things. It's not his place to tell and two; he doesn't have the heart to do so.

And it's supposed to be confidential right?

He turned the knob and walked slowly with his head submerged in endless thoughts until he passed an intersection. He knows that he should be in a hurry but his confused mind is getting the best of him. The east road leads to the Hyuuga's and north leads to the main gate of Konoha. He looked back and forth contemplating on what to do. To be honest, he doesn't really know..

If he goes north, there's a possibility that Hinata might never forgive him again or worse, break their relationship for good..

If he goes east, then Sakura might be dead already by the time he gets to that forbidden forest. He's gonna lose his friend forever, just like how he lost Sasuke..

Oh hell what to do now..

He closed his eyes and took a step forward. He had made his decision and the consequences are inevitable. Sacrifice is needed.. he certainly doesn't want to choose between the both of them.. but..

He picked up his pace towards the north, trying not to think about anything else but his mission to find the missing Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke went out of the bathroom with his hair damp and wet for he had taken another bath. He doesn't quite know how many times he had taken a bath already but running water certainly helps the high temperature of his body decrease a bit. He closed the door and fixed his eyes towards the bed. He found Sakura asleep. He dried his hair with a towel and went to get a chair at the far end corner of the room. He then placed the chair just a few meters away beside Sakura's bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and started at the young girl in front of him. She's sleeping more calmly than her last sleep at least, he thought. 

He looked outside the window and saw the storm still ravaging the forest.

'_This will take long..'_

He sighed and tried to sleep. How will they survive this with no food or water? He felt his dizziness coming back and he closed his eyes tightly.

That's when he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke..?" said the voice quietly.

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura already sitting on the bed. Half of her body is being illuminated by the little light the moon can give them while only half of his face is being lighted by it. They stared at each other. He had been so preoccupied by his dizziness that he hadn't even notice the kunoichi arising from the bed.

But that's when Sakura noticed something.

"Are.. are you alright?"

Her brows furrowed as she attempted to get out of bed and over to the Uchiha.

Something was wrong. From the little light outside the window, she can see his forehead sweating.

Sweating? On this weather? That can't be..

She moved closer so that she was already standing in front of him. Sasuke made no attempt to stop her form whatever she's doing and closed his eyes.

She saw his chest heaving heavily and heard his rapid breaths. She extended out her hand to touch his forehead.

The he suddenly gripped her wrist. Sakura jumped a little by his sudden actions.

He opened his eyes and looked up to her. To be honest, he's already seeing doubles.

No words were exchanged.

Sakura saw his unfocused eyes. Rapid breaths, sweating.. these are symptoms for what..

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. He felt his head throbbing as nausea begins to surface. He kept his grip on Sakura's wrist unconsciously.

That's when Sakura felt the heat of his hand creeping through her cold arm. Fever.. a high fever already in critical level.. her eyes widened.. unfocused eyes, dizziness, heavy breathings.. everything! The symptoms fit!

'_This could be fatal!'_

Her being a medic kicked in. She felt as if all the energy she lost suddenly came back to her. She tried not to panic and made a thorough plan of what she's supposed to do at times like this. Her face became serious as she tried to analyze the problem, answering questions like how he had gotten the fever and what could've caused it to be at a dangerous level as this..

She could only think of one answer to her questions. And it's breaking her down with guilt.

'_Me..'_

She felt his grip slowly loosening and her eyes widened as he begun to tumble in front of her. Sasuke just lost his consciousness. She caught him by the armpit but as his whole weight begins to fall on her, Sakura's knees gave up and her legs buckled. Making the both of them fall painfully on the ground. The chair in which Sasuke was sitting on made a loud noise as it also toppled down to the floor. The sound almost broke Sakura's eardrums into pieces knowing that it hadn't heard as much as a whisper for a long time coming.

"Tch.. kuso.."

Seems like her body still cant afford too much. She just needs to be more careful next time then..

She painstakingly placed Sasuke's limp body on the bed and took a deep breath. She then removed his shirt, seeing that it is already thoroughly wet because of sweat. She ran over his bag pack and searched inside it. She searched frantically that she accidentally cut herself from a shuriken that was hidden behind a bundle of clothes. She ignored it and took out another shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She then put it on Sasuke with much difficulty. She could hear Sasuke's rapid breaths and saw his cheeks becoming redder and redder.

She run over to the bathroom and turned on the yellow light. She grabbed on a towel and washed it. She placed the cold and wet towel on Sasuke's forehead. Sakura's actions were quick and rapid but she was not panicking, she knew better than to do so. She made sure that everything was right.

And then, she prepared herself from what she was about to do next.

Sasuke is terribly weak and out of energy to possibly survive his fever. She's ninety percent sure that if he's not gonna get the energy needed to fight this fever, he's gonna die. But if he's lucky, he can survive.

Luck.. who believes in hell luck!!

It's a risk she's not willing to take, she thought.

She concentrated chakra on her hands until a green light enveloped it and placed them on Sasuke's chest.

She's gonna give some of her energy to him. That way, the possibility of life over death will be much higher.

In oppose to her condition, unfortunately. She put more chakra to her hands. She could feel the heat emanating from it.

There you go again said the little voice inside her head.

She tried to ignore it.

You're not supposed to do this.. you're supposed to feel hatred.. agony.. angst.. towards this guy.. this guy who never gave importance to your feelings.. this guy who hurt you countless of times.. this same guy you vowed to forget, it continued.

She felt her eyes watering. She tried to deny it.. tried so hard but.. the little voice is right.. it's right..

Why can't she seem to do that?

For so many years, she had tried not to be vulnerable anymore. She tried so hard to teach herself not to give up to emotions so easily. She's a damn ninja! Didn't she promised herself that she's gonna put every rule, every saying, every law and regulations by heart?

Ninjas aren't supposed to feel anything. She recalled their mission with Haku during their genin days.. she thought Sasuke died at that time.. and she _cried_.. feeling helpless and 'always in the way' in missions.. blaming herself for being nothing but such a stupid _burden_.. she had cried so hard..

And now.. she's crying again because she failed herself once more..

Because she can't prove to herself that she had totally changed.. that she no longer needed anyone by her side..

Because until now.. until now..

Her tears doubled up at her self resignation.

_She still loves him.._

She choked a little as she looked at Sasuke's face. The face that wont set her free.. the face that will always be remembered no matter how much time, seasons and occasions try to bury it in the past..

Damn it! Damn it all!

She felt her tears coming down to her cheeks and she closed her eyes as her tear-stricken face is being illuminated by the green light her body is giving off. What's the point of denying it? When everything you do is hopeless.. when everything you work for breaks down in just one glance.. change is so hard for her to achieve because when one wants to change herself thoroughly, you have to really set your mind, body and soul to it.. your _heart_.. you have to have a _deep desire_ to change in order to attain it..

So how can she do that when her heart desires for something _much more_ than change that even contradicts it? Something unattainable and beyond the reach of possibilities.. When her heart, she knows deep down, asks for nothing but recognition to one man? When her heart yearns and longs for him no matter how much she put it aside?

She thought she lived for power and recognition for the village of Konoha.

She thought she can now do anything without any help.

She thought she's not the same Sakura anymore ever since her parents died.

But she just manipulated herself, sad truth..

How she thought wrong.. so wrong.. this tears as solid proof..

She's still that same and weak young girl that Uchiha Sasuke never acknowledged.. deep down inside, she knows she still is.. for her feelings for him never change, more so, it even became stronger than before..

And she'll accept it.. no matter how hard and _wrong_ it is..

She felt her body weakening and the glow of her hands starts to dim. After a few seconds more, the light completely vanished and Sakura, feeling depressed and crestfallen, fell down on the floor in her knees with a loud thud. She cringed a little because of the pain but dismissed it as soon as it came. Now she's the one who's sweating.

She gave almost all of her energy to Sasuke that all the bed rest she just had suddenly became of no use. She was still crying and sobbing as she rests her head at the edge of the bed.

The cabin was cold, dark and eerie, and no sounds were heard but Sakura's hesitant cries.

* * *

"Naruto-kun.." 

He walked past her. Hinata felt like crying.

"W-wait! Wh-where are you going..?" she said as she whipped around to see his retreating form.

Naruto continues to walk without glancing back. Hinata felt the tears forming inside her eyes. Why is he not acknowledging her?

"Naruto!" she shouted.

Naruto stopped, turned his head a little and looked at her. He could see her pale face and the newly formed tears.

"..Go back home.. Hinata.." he said impassively. He turned his back to her and tried to hide the hurt.

Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto never talks to her like that..

"You.. you haven't told me anything.. about.. about leaving.." Hinata said, looking down at the ground below.

Naruto faced her and looked down in guilt. This is gonna hurt her so much..

"Hinata.. I'm.. I'm sorry.."

Hinata looked at him straight in the face, her tears going down her cheeks continuously. She's not going to let him leave.. no matter how selfish it may sound and even if Sakura's life is in the line.. she's not going to be the 'second place priority' again.. she's so tired of it! It's about time that Naruto's shows her, even just this once, that her opinion also matters and that between Sakura and her, she's more _important_..

"I wont let you leave" Hinata said seriously.

Naruto looked at her, his eyes looking for understanding. Naruto was shocked by the cold and serious voice of Hinata, knowing that she rarely uses it.

"Hinata-chan.. please.." Naruto begged.

"It's too dangerous Naruto! Please.. the storm is still in critical level.. and.. and.. I mean I know you're worried about Sakura but other ANBU's can do it Naruto! Please don't risk your life for this.. I mean.." Hinata broke down with a sob. This is so wrong.. so wrong.. so selfish..

Naruto walked over to her, looking for something to say.. he doesn't blame her. She has every right to do this.. she has every right to feel this way.. and he knows, deep down, she doesn't mean Sakura any harm but is just really concerned about him more than anything else..

"Naruto please.. if you.. if something bad happens to you.. I just.. I just can't.."

Hinata sat down on the ground and continued sobbing, feeling crestfallen and embarrassed.. she's losing hope now..

Naruto kneeled down in front of her and embraced her. It hurts him to see her like this.. she has done nothing wrong to deserve this.. he is not worthy of her tears, these tears.. he is not creditable enough for the pure love that she gives him.. he can't help but feel that it's his entire fault that she's suffering like this.. it's his fault for not giving her enough attention, for making her feel like she's always the second one, for lacking everything that she wanted him to make her feel..

"Hinata-chan.. I want you to promise something to me.."

Hinata was sobbing on Naruto's chest, clinging on the hem of his shirt. She's not going to let him go, whatever the hell happens.. she'll continue clinging if it's the only thing that will make him stay.. _she won't let him go_, not this time.. she can't imagine life without him..

"Hinata-chan please.. listen to me.."

Hinata did not answer. She doesn't want anything in the world now but to convince him to stay.. she doesn't want any promises or vows! She just wants him to stay here, at her side..

Naruto did not wait for a response anymore. He's running out of time and Hinata's sobs is making him turn back on his mission.. it's breaking him down with guilt.. it's better to end this as soon as possible before he change his mind about finding Sakura.. he tightened his embrace on her..

"When I go Hinata-chan.. please promise me that you'll wait for me.. please promise me that.." his voice is cracking up as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan please listen to me.." Naruto said as he raised Hinata's head so that they could look at each other's eyes directly.. but Hinata moved her head away from his hands, refusing.. Naruto felt his tears coming down..

"Please Hinata-chan.. don't make this harder for the both of us.." Naruto said.

After a few seconds, Hinata finally looked up, her eyes pleading for him to stay. She hated to see Naruto crying, mostly now that it's because of her..

"Please promise me Hinata-chan.. that you'll wait for me.. and that.. that you won't ever forget me.. please.."

More tears continued to form inside Hinata's white eyes. The wind is blowing rather gently around them, as if respecting the moment that both of them are having. Hinata's long hair danced with it unhappily..

"Please Hinata-chan.. please say you do.."

Hinata just nodded, not really caring any longer to the situation. She can't seem to argue anymore.. she feels so tired of all this..

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled while he rested his forehead unto hers before saying "And I promise that I will always love you Hinata-chan.. no matter what happens.. you'll be the last girl that I will ever commit myself to.."

"I promise that to you Hinata-chan.. and it's a promise for a lifetime and beyond life itself.." he said quietly.

Hinata sobbed some more. What else can she do to make him stay.. but if it's this that makes him happy, then she's gonna force herself to be willing..

"Naruto-kun.. please be careful.. please.. please come back.."

Naruto didn't say anything but he felt his heart break again. He can't promise that one..

"Hinata-chan.."

"Naruto-kun.. I never regretted anything with you.. and I won't regret this either.. I will stand by your side through and through.."

"Thank you Hinata-chan.."

A pause.

"I.. I love you.."

It was the last words that Hinata heard before she passed out. Naruto stood up and placed her at the bench unwillingly. He can't believe that he had just done what Sasuke had done to Sakura when he left and betrayed Konoha.. it broke him down with guilt. Funny how things turn out sometimes huh? He walked away from the village of Konoha with a heavy heart and strong determination to find the missing Haruno Sakura.


End file.
